Rave Master of Zero
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Over 6,000 years ago the light battled the darkness and during this battle the light and darkness was scattered across the globe. Now a new hero has been summoned by one Mage with little talent in mage as a familiar. A new hero who must now gather the lights a new hero a new Rave Master. Rated T to be safe, Saito X Harem, none Void Mage Louise, some OC's here and there so enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

Rave Master of Zero

ESKK: Hey it's me this is more of a possible idea I might do in the future sense it will be a bit of an AU in FoZ story. Anyway I know I'm overdo for updates but just hear me out I just needed to get this on paper alright. Ok then lets proceed oh and if I do decide to do this fic it will be a Saito Harem involving Louise, Siesta, Henrietta, and a few others girls who I'm not sure of yet. Anyway enjoy.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"** **Rave Sword forms."**

 ** _"_** ** _Spells."_**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this only the OC that will appear. Anyway enjoy.

(Start Prologue)

6,000 years ago the powers of light battled the malicious forces of the dark. The resulting battle scattered the pieces of this light and the pieces of this darkness across the continent and possibly beyond. Now a new hero must find these pieces of light dubbed Rave and defeat the evil of the Shadow Stones, a new hero a new Rave Master.

*Insert Rave o'lution FoZ version sung by Real Big Fish

-Welcome to a tale of a land conquered by evil people living in despair and frightened to their bone!-

-Saito and the gang set out to find the answer but together we must find a way to beat the shadow stones!-

-He who wields the sword must next become the master seeking out the stones with a Carrot Nosed Dog?!-

-Three heroes at once on a mission filled with danger 3,2,1 top of Rave o'lution!-

-Quest for Zero! Sending out fate with the power that we hold!-

-This is our hero's story! We'll be the greatest World has ever known!

(Start)

A young pink haired and pink eyed girl was looking at some blurry images. As she looked she was confused as in all honesty this stuff looked familiar to her. She quickly realized she wasn't in control of her body as she seemed to be running to a location with the adrenaline of a scared child. She soon arrived to see a middle aged blond haired man who she ran into and felt her body crying into him.

"Father I'm scared that giant monster is getting closer." She called crying into the man's chest. The man was holding the girl as she one looking through this little girls eyes realized this man was this child's father but something about him was familiar to her she just couldn't place where.

"I'll be ok Resha you'll be ok believe in me." The man said holding his daughter close before picking her up and running. Louise saw the look in this man's eyes and new instantly that whatever this monster was he knew he wasn't a match for it. As they ran Louise saw the giant beast roaring while it destroyed everything in its past. The image it gave off was that of death and destruction coming to take its due from the world itself.

Louise saw the people fight it but it sent a beam of energy from its body destroying all before it in a fury of destruction as Resha from Louise perspective shielded her eyes from the destruction and the ghastly sight. Louise knew this dream was similar to the ones she had been having for quite some time but this time it came in the form of a nightmare. Soon the man arrived at what looked like a magic circle as awaiting him was an Elf carrying a sword as she was nursing an injury of her own.

"Brimir we can't hold off Endless for much longer!" The Elf called as Louise was wide eyed. She was looking through the eyes of Brimir's daughter one the church never once mentioned.

"I know Sasha we knew this day would come the minute Resha was born." Brimir said as the Elf Sasha nodded.

"Mommy!" Resha called as Louise was even more shocked. It seems the mother of Resha was an Elf which meant Brimir might have told lies to protect his daughter.

"Resha sleep." Brimir said before doing the sleeping spell and next thing Louise knew she was now watching from a third person perspective of the situation but it seemed that Resha's face was shadowed as was Sasha's hand.

"Brimir I hope you know what you're doing if you go ahead with this plan of yours the Elven people and your people will be eternal enemies." Sasha said as Brimir nodded.

"I know but we have to give hope to future generations when the seal is complete I will build up as much of my Void Magic as I can and then you will strike me down so I can release it to damage Endless." Brimir said as Sasha looked.

"But Brimir!" Sasha called trying to stop him.

"Endless' corruption is already having its effects on me Sasha mainly cause of my connection to Void but if our daughter survives in a different era to defeat Endless with the '_' Master then our hopes will be realized." Brimir said as Sasha seemed against it.

"But how can we be sure she'll be safe and protected." Sasha said showing the face of a mother who did not want to be separated from her child.

"The Rave Bearer will guide her and from my, prophesy I saw that she will be taken in by a Noble family at some point they will protect her." Brimir said as Sasha was against it as Brimir but his sleeping daughter in the center of the circle.

"But… all this a cruel fate for our daughter it's not fair!" Sasha cried before falling to her knees.

"Partner I can't say I understand but you're a mother how far would you go to protect her?" Her sword asked as Sasha looked.

"Even sacrificing my life if it meant ensuring her future." Sasha said before she walked over to Resha before hugging her close. "Resha I don't know if you can hear me but please remember, remember that mother will always be watching you, when you think your alone, if you fall and get hurt, if you are being threatened, or if your even just curious about things know mother will always be there to protect and guide you even if you can't see me or you can't recognize me I'll always be there for you. Please eat all the food given to you, be respectful and humble but also be strong and if someone talks down on you be sure to berate them and don't let them push you around because Mother will always be with you no matter what." Sasha said before kissing her daughters forehead with tears stained eyes.

She then put something around her neck which once again was shrouded to Louise's eyes as Louise held tears of her own and she didn't know why as it felt her heart was being squeezed. Louise looked as she saw an elf cry and love her child knowing she had to make the sacrifice for her child to live on even if it meant her parents demise. "Brimir I'm ready." Sasha said as she left the circle.

"Sasha, I am so sorry for what's about to happen, when you see me on the other side you can beat and lecture me for all eternity." Brimir said as Sasha wiped away her tears.

"Just do it before I change my mind." Sasha said as Brimir using an incantation unknown to Louise the circle glowed and soon in a flash of light Resha was gone as Sasha knew what she had to do. But then the dream ended as Louise felt herself waking up.

(Waking World Tristiana Academy of Magic Second Year girls dorms Louise's room)

Louise woke up as she got up and felt tears coming from her eyes as she looked at her hand where a tear fell. "Why am I crying, it was just a dream nothing more." Louise said but her heart seemed to be squeezing as she tried to calm herself down. "I must remember the Rule of Steel, yes mother's all-knowing rule." Louise said as that helped but it was accompanied by a gentle feeling embracing her as it felt like someone was hugging her. Louise looked out of reflex and saw no one as she quickly began to wash up for her classes today.

Louise picked up her wand from her desk once she was dressed in her uniform as she looked to her desk and realized she forgot something. She looked and saw a sword type pendant that was similar to a cross. Louise couldn't tell why but she had that pendant with her for as long as she could remember and had never parted with it like something inside told her she can't part with it no matter what. Louise smiled and grabbed the pendant before putting it around her neck and moved her hair out of its way. Once it was on she smiled feeling whole once more.

Whenever she was wearing this she felt like no one could harm her and insults would be met with fire of her own. Once it was on Louise De La Vallier was ready to take on the day. Louise then left her room to begin her day knowing what was awaiting her today which was the Spring Time Familiar Summoning Ritual. But before she left a sound was heard as she looked and saw a white creature with a carrot like nose, a big head, and black dots for eyes.

"Puun." The creature said as Louise walked over to it and looked at it.

"Plue you have to stay here you know I'm not allowed pets unless there my familiar I'll take you out for a walk later but for now wait here." Louise said to her odd pet as Plue looked.

"Puun." Plue said rubbing his stomach to show he was hungry.

"Don't worry I thought ahead and got you some sweets after classes yesterday they should be under my bed." Louise said as Plue nodded and walked over to her bed and got under it before he pulled out the sack of sweets. "Stay out of trouble ok Plue." Louise said as Plue was sucking on a lollipop.

"Puun." Plue said as Louise then left to begin her day.

As she walked she made sure to avoid her rival and her classmates knowing how her magic resulted when given the chance and it wasn't a success. She actually expected them to pop out and ridicule her telling her not to even try because of her Zero success rate.

As Louise walked she knew this was her last shot to prove herself a familiar and it was a miracle she was able to hide Plue sense her first year but it helped that one of the maids was able to take care of him while she was in class. She had discovered Plue when she was a child and he had appeared when she was practicing magic. Needless to say that bright flash of light surprised her mother and after begging to keep him Karen had conceded defeat and let Louise keep what she called a Carrot Nosed Dog. Plus the thing only ate sweets so she didn't have to worry about a special diet for it.

As Louise walked she soon stopped for a minute as she felt something odd. She grasped her pendant as it felt warm, warmer the usual as she wondered if it was an omen. Louise shook her head before she began to walk again unaware that a shadow appeared in the hall as he looked to Louise.

"Seems she's the one." The young man in the hood said before chuckling. "Well then when the Rave Master appears hopefully the two can get along long enough to find the Stones." The young man said before he opened a portal of light before walking through it to no doubt observe.

(Scene Break Court Yard)

Louise was in the court yard as she was nervous and had every right to be. No matter how much that calming comforting feeling kept trying to calm her down her nervousness would return with each Familiar summoned. Louise wondered if she could hide long enough to grab Plue and pass him off as her familiar sense he could pass as a unique familiar. When Louise tried to do that though Colbert voice was heard.

"Has everyone summoned their familiars?" Colbert asked as Louise was trying to sneak through the crowd.

"Not everyone Professor." The voice of Louise's rival Kirche who was a woman with tank skin, long red hair, and gold eyes as she was Germanian by descent. But her voice caused Louise to freeze up trying to decide if she should just run for it before she gets noticed. "Louise hasn't summoned her familiar yet." Kirche said as Louise then turned to stone before cracking and the wind carrying her dust away, of course that last part was in her head.

"Ok then Ms. Vallier would you please step forward and summon your familiar." Colbert said as Louise had anime tears in her eyes.

"Yes professor." Louise said before walking to the summoning circle. Mentally Louise was praying to the founder that her spell would succeed knowing that if she failed here it would mean she would forever be known as a disgraced noble. Louise took in a deep breath as she was worried for what was to come as she raised her wand and focused. But then she realized something the Summoning Spell she came up with she couldn't remember it which was weird because she had developed it from scratch.

Louise lowered her wand trying to remember the spell she made as Colbert looked. "We're waiting Ms. Vallier." Colbert said as Louise looked nervous.

"Don't even bother trying Zero all you'll result in is an explosion!" A Student called as Louise was wide eyed.

Something flashed in her mind as she heard that last word and from what she saw it looked to be a large sword which transformed into an explosive sword that's name on its blade said Explosion. 'Explosion… the Detonating weapon.' Louise thought before a spell appeared in her mind as she had to go with it.

 ** _"_** ** _O mighty warrior I beseech thee to raise thy blade in the name of the light, or Chosen Master of the Light appear before me and aid in the journey to gather the sacred stones and battle the darkness once more. From the Bottom of my heart I call out to thee and with my Magic I make thy path known now come forth!"_** Louise invoked not realizing what she was doing as her pendant resonated before at, the end an Explosion rocketed the court yard. The explosion knocked off Louise's pendant where it landed on the ground a few feet away from her.

Smoke was heavy in the air as students were coughing a bit before one spoke no doubt to taunt Louise. "By the founder Zero don't you have any sense of control or is that like your success rate, Zero." A student said as once the smoke cleared it showed a young man with a blue jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers on the ground with swirls in his eyes. His hair was black as his skin was slightly tanned as Louise was shocked.

"What?!" Louise called shocked to see this. She had summoned a human familiar of all things plus to make matters worse it was a commoner.

"Hah Zero summoned a plebian!" Came the voice of an arrogant student as Louise looked to Colbert as the boy was coming to revealing in blue eyes. Unaware to Louise though her pendant was resonating with the boy near as if it responded to him.

"Please Professor let me try again!" Louise called as she looked to Colbert.

"I'm sorry Ms. Vallier but the Spring Time Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite I'm sorry but this boy here is your familiar." Colbert said as Louise admitted defeat. "Now please bind him as your familiar." Colbert said as Louise nodded.

Louise then walked over to the boy who was speaking an unknown language to her before glaring at him. "You should be grateful not many commoners can say this happened to them." Louise said but before the boy could ask Louise kissed him on the lips leaving him wide eyed. Once the kiss was done and Louise did the binding spell the boys grabbed his left hand in pain as the markings were etched onto his skin. "Don't worry it will only last for a bit." Louise said as once the binding was done the boy soon passed out.

"Ok then that's it for today people I look forward to seeing you all the day after tomorrow so please try and bond with your familiars." Colbert said before everyone but Louise levitated away.

When Louise left a blond prissy boy noticed something on the ground and picked it up and saw it was a pendant. He may not realize it but this beautiful looking item was Louise's pendant and if he gave it as a present to one of his many girlfriends it should put him in a good spot with them. He then left no doubt to figure out which girl to give it to as he pocketed the pendant that was Louise's precious treasure.

(Scene Break That Night)

The young boy woke up as he looked around and noticed he was in a room on a bed of hay. He got up before quickly noticing the strangest creature he had ever seen which was; in fact Louise's Carrot Nosed Dog, Plue. He yelped in shocked as he fell as Plue ran over to him and offered him to his shock a sweet. "Anno Arigato (Umm thank you)." The boy said as he took the sweet before unwrapping it and eating it.

"So your awake I see." Louise said as the boy looked at her confusingly. "I'll get down to business I'm your master now sense I have decided no matter how much of an embarrassment it is I will have to keep you so you should feel honored." Louise said as the boy looked at her confusingly before speaking but Louise could not understand what he was saying.

"I don't understand what you're saying, I'll deal with this." Louise said before raising her wand torts the young man before vocalizing her spell but when she did an explosion shook but not as bad as before as the young man was on the ground before getting up and glaring.

"What the hell was that for?!" The young man demanded as Louise was wide eyed.

"I can understand you." Louise said as she was shocked.

"Wait now you can understand me?! Ok tell me where I am please." The young man spoke as Louise looked.

"I tried the silence spell I guess it's another failure." Louise said as Saito noticed Plue tugging on his sleeve.

"Ok what is this thing?" Saito asked as he looked at it. "It looks like a baby manatee." Saito said as Louise glared.

"That is not a baby anything that is my Carrot Nosed Dog Plue." Louise said as the young man was shocked.

"Oh my bad… Well my name is Saito Hiraga nice to meet you." Saito said trying to shake her hand before Louise looked.

"Very Well then I am Louise De La Vallier and I am-" Louise trailed off when she put her hand to her chest and realized something, her pendant was gone. Louise looked around but could not find it before realizing it. "My pendant! Where is it?!" Louise called shocked to see her precious treasure was missing.

"You're Pendant?" Saito asked as Louise looked freaked out.

"Yes I've had it for as long as I can remember and now it's missing!" Louise said as she was practically tearing apart her room while Plue tried to help look.

"Don't worry we'll find it, you probably dropped it somewhere." Saito said as he put his hand on Louise's shoulder in a comforting way. "Tell you what I'll go out and look around but I might not find it sense it's so dark, but I'll try and find it." Saito said as Louise looked before she regained her composure.

"Very well then take Plue with you he probably needs to go out." Louise said as Saito nodded and soon both he and Plue was out the door.

(Later outside)

Saito was looking around the grass area to see if he can find it in the area where Louise had summoned him. But alas he had found nothing as he knew the Pendant was sword shaped from Louise's description. Plue looked to Saito after doing his business and turned his head showing he couldn't find it. "Great we can't find it." Saito said as he looked up and soon was wide eyed. "Wait why, are there two moons up there?!" Saito called as he realizing something. "Toto I don't think we're in Japan anymore." Saito said shocked to see this even though he did reference the Wizard of Oz there up to a point.

(Scene Break Louise's dorm room)

Saito arrived at the dorm room to see Louise asleep as she left a note for him on the table. Saito picked it up and began to read it as he looked at it. "Familiar if you had returned with my pendant then thank you but if you were unable to find it please try again in the morning I can't bear the thought of being separated from it. You don't have to worry about my laundry but please try and locate the Pendant in the morning." The Note read as Saito sighed.

"Well I did promise her I'd find it and that's what I'm going to do." Saito said unaware that someone was listening in from the roof.

(On the Towers roof)

The young man there smirked as he looked down as next to him was a large object wrapped up in white cloth with a face drawn on said cloth as he looked down. "Man they already lost the Key Rave well if the fates are right then I have the perfect excuse to get the sword to the new Rave Master young Louise had summoned." The man said before laying down and began catching some sleep. "Well, all we can do for now is wait I suppose." He said before calling it a night.

(Scene Break That Morning)

Saito was up long before Louise as he hoped Plue would wake her up. He had to find that pendant and return it to Louise. He left the room and began his search as he looked around for that missing pendant. Saito began asking around if anyone had seen a sword shaped Pendant but so far no one had seen it. Saito kept searching well into the afternoon as he found himself in an area with tables and chairs set up.

"Puun." Came a voice as Saito yelped to see that Plue was here.

"Wait your Plue that that means…" Saito trailed off before Louise stormed torts him.

"Where have you been Familiar!?" Louise roared as Saito was shocked.

"I woke up early to look for your pendant!" Saito called having his arms up in defense.

"My pendant… you've been up all morning looking for it?" Louise asked shocked to hear this.

"Yeah I figured sense it meant so much to you I might as well try and return it plus sense last night I found out this place is nowhere near my home I figured I might as well try and help you out." Saito said as Louise sighed.

"Very well then please continue your search will you I also had the staff prepare you a small meal sense you had probably missed breakfast you should go to them and eat what you can." Louise said as Saito looked.

"After I find that pendant." Saito said before he continued his search.

As Saito looked around he began to think someone might have taken it as he walked around he soon bumped into someone as Saito and the person he bumped into fell down causing Saito to look to her. "Oh sorry I didn't meant to bump into you." Saito said as he looked to the girl.

"It's alright." She said as Saito helped her up to which she recognized him. "Oh wait your that human Familiar that was summoned." She said looking to Saito.

"Yes I am, but who are you?" Saito asked as the girl looked.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Siesta but my full name is Siesta Musica." Siesta said with a bit of a bow as Saito took notice to the Silver Bracelets on Siesta's wrists.

"Oh well I'm Saito Hiraga nice to meet you." Saito said as he looked to Siesta who smiled. "Sorry to bother you but have you seen a sword shaped pendant anywhere?" Saito asked as Siesta looked shocked.

"Did Ms. Vallier and Plue loose it?" Siesta asked as worried for Louise.

"Yeah have you seen it?" Saito asked as Siesta looked.

"I think I saw Lord Garmont picking something off from the ground yesterday after the summoning." Siesta said as Saito nodded.

"Where is this Garmont person?" Saito asked as Siesta pointed torts a table where the blond prissy boy now known as Guiche was talking to a girl with blond hair. "Thanks now I can get back Louise's precious treasure." Saito said before walking over to Guiche.

Meanwhile Guiche was talking to his current lady as he showed the pendant to her. "My dear Mon, Mon I had picked up this lovely Pendant for you during my last trip into town and I must say it would look stunning on you." Guiche said as Montmorency looked at it swearing she had seen it before but Guiche had told her it was one of a kind. "Will you accept it my dear Montmorency?" Guiche asked as Montmorency looked.

"I don't know." She said before a hand grabbed Guiche's and pulled it up with the Pendant.

"Unhand me peasant!" Guiche said as Saito glared.

"That Pendent is Louise's give it back." Saito demanded as he Guiche looked worried.

"I have no idea what you mean." Guiche said as with Saito's hand so close to it, it was glowing bright resonating with him but no one paid it any mind.

"You may not realize it but Louise lost that Pendant during the summoning exhibition and she wants it back." Saito said as Guiche then forced his hand out of Saito's grip.

"I will do no such thing is the Zero had lost the pendant and another had picked it up then by that logic it belongs to the person who found it." Guiche said as Montmorency was wide eyed.

"Now I know where I've seen it that belongs to Louise!" Montmorency said as she knew how precious it was to Louise and the fact Guiche had taken it from her without her consent didn't sit well with Montmorency.

"Wait my dear Montmorency." Guiche said trying to fix the situation.

"Return what you had taken from her, I may not be the nicest person to Louise the Zero but even I know how precious that pendant is to her so return it at once Guiche." Montmorency ordered but before Guiche could come up with a lie to cover his tracks another person appeared.

"Lord Guiche?" A girl called as Guiche looked and saw the first year student he was seeing behind Montmorency's back as Montmorency looked.

"Who are you?" She asked as the first year looked.

"I am Lord Guiche's girlfriend." She said as Montmorency was wide eyed and was almost seeing red.

"That can't be right I am his girlfriend." Montmorency said as they then both looked at Guiche who's nervous and guilty look gave it away.

"So you not only take the precious treasure of another but also see another girl behind my back!" Montmorency yelled before she and the other girl had come to an agreement.

"Wait ladies I can explain." Guiche said before, they then both slapped him.

Montmorency then looked to Saito as she looked to him. "I respect you for trying to take back your masters pendant so if need be I will lend my aid as needed. So please take back your masters treasure." Montmorency said before, she and the first year Katie left.

Guiche glared at Saito before Saito looked to Guiche. "Now please give back Louise's pendant I won't ask again." Saito said as Guiche glared.

"So you have not only shamed the names of two maidens but intend to make me look like the crook for finding the Zero's pendant!" Guiche roared as he then pulled out a rose and pointed it at Saito. "I will not allow this insult to go unpunished, you have defiled the names of two young maidens and such I demand a duel." Guiche called out as Saito glared seeing not talking his way out of this.

"Fine but if I win I get Louise's Pendant back." Saito said as Guiche nodded.

"That is if there was a chance of you winning but if I win I expect a heartfelt apology to me and the maidens whose names you trampled on." Guiche said as Saito nodded.

"Fine name a place and time." Saito said as Guiche smirked.

"Very well Vestri Court in One Hour." Guiche said as Saito nodded.

"See you there." Saito said before Guiche took his leave.

That was when Louise appeared as she was shocked. "Familiar what were you thinking?!" Louise demanded as Saito looked.

"I was thinking of getting your Pendant back of course." Saito said as Louise was shocked that Saito was going this far to get her precious treasure back.

"But you'll die commoners can't beat Nobles it's impossible." Louise said as Saito looked.

"How come?" Saito asked as Louise looked.

"Because Nobles have magic on their side a commoner can't match up to that." Louise said as Saito looked.

"Then I'll find a way." Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"Why? Why risk your life for something that isn't even yours!?" Louise demanded as Saito looked.

"Because I understand the sentimental reasons behind that Pendant." Saito said as Louise was shocked. Saito pulled from his shirt a necklace of his own that had multiple blade likes things on it as he showed it to Louise. "This necklace was my dad's, he gave it to me on my birthday before he mysteriously vanished one day. I swore I'd wear it everywhere I go and one day I'd find out what happened to him so to me it's my only connection to my father." Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"Familiar… Saito please promise me something." Louise said as she looked down with her hair shadowing her eyes with Saito looking to her.

"Depends on what it is." Saito said as Louise looked.

"You better win and get my pendant back!" Louise called out with some tears in her eyes.

"I promise." Saito said as Louise turned away.

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep." Louise warned as Plue then pulled on Saito's pants.

"Puun." Plue said as when Saito looked the Carrot Nosed Dog handed him a piece of candy.

"Thanks Plue." Saito said as he looked. "I'm heading to the kitchen to grab the food you left me I need to keep my strength up." Saito said before heading over to the Kitchen.

(Scene Break 1 Hour Later Vestri Court)

Up upon the roof the mysterious young man smiled as he watched this. "Well what do you know looks like we're about to see the Rave Master rise, once he takes back the Key Stone." He said as he sat up and watched the fireworks.

Guiche looked down upon Saito as Saito glared at the prissy boy. "I commend you for not running away familiar of Zero." Guiche said as Saito glared.

"Shut up I just want Louise's pendant returned that's all I don't really care about this stupid duel." Saito said as Guiche glared.

"Very well then." Guiche began before swiping his rose causing a pedal to come out. Once the pedal landed it soon formed into a Valkyrie as Saito also noticed that around Guiche's neck was Louise's pendant attached to a chain. "My Runic name is the Bronze and as a mage my Valkyrie shall be your opponent." Guiche said as Saito took a battle stance.

Saito saw that in a fist fight he was no match for the Valkyrie so his best course of action avoid the Valkyrie and go straight for Guiche. "Tell me when." Saito said as Guiche smirked.

"Very well then let us begin the duel, Attack my Valkyrie!" Guiche called out before the Valkyrie charged. Saito also charged and spun around the Valkyrie before going straight for Guiche who was wide eyed and did not see that coming.

"I'm taking back Louise's precious treasure now!" Saito called before grabbing the pendant before Guiche could step back. As Guiche step backed and Saito pulled the two forces caused the chain to break and now the pendant was in Saito's hand glowing bright.

Saito looked at the pendant as his eyes marveled at its beauty and how it seemed to glow in his hand. It was simple to most yes but if you looked closely its design was that of true beauty. Unaware to many a lot of people around the continent and even in the Holy lands can sense what just happened as an awakening had just began.

(In the Forest)

A young girl with gifted breasts stopped what she was doing as she looked to the small shrine she had. She was wide eyed as she could sense it, the item the shrine guarded had resonated showing this long blond haired elf girl that something had begun.

(At the Lake)

The Water Spirit opened her eyes as she saw that even though her Ring was stolen the other artifact she was tasked with guarding had responded to this awakening as she could sense it. After so many millennia HE had appeared once more.

(In Romalia)

The Pope was shocked as he had sensed it. He ran to his treasury and to his shock saw a light shining from it signaling the awakening as he was shocked. "No the legends hold truth." He said shocked to hear this. "If the Rave Master has in fact appeared then so has Etherion." The Pope said knowing how this could affect Brimir's church and all those affected. "The powers that defies the Founder and his Holy Void." The Pope growled as he knew he had to find the Void Mages soon.

(In a Secret Fortress in the Dark Mountains)

A man with blue eyes and blond hair opened his eyes as he looked at his large sword that carried a purple crystal in it. The man dressed in black armor fit for royalty knew what this meant as he stood up from his throne and looked to the mural on his far wall. "So he has finally appeared." The man said with a glare as he knew that Rave has awoken and chosen a new Rave Master. "Well then it seems Demon Card has a new enemy." The man said before sitting back down upon his throne.

(In a secret Prison Deep in Germanian Territory)

A young man about a year or so older the Saito opened his eyes as he sat in darkness. He could feel it as a pendant similar to the one Louise had floated near him glowing as he smirked at it. "Yes Mother I can sense it and feel it, the Rave Master has returned." He said with a smirk and soon his escape from this prison would be upon them.

(Back at the Duel)

"Get him my Valkyrie!" Guiche roared as Saito was wide eyed.

Out of instincts Saito punched the Valkyrie and to everyone's amazement his punch caused a small explosion which knocked back the Valkyrie. "What?!" Louise called from the crowd shocked to see this.

"Can he perform explosions like the Zero?" Came the many voices of the students as Saito was amazed that he could do that with the Pendant.

"Get up my Valkyrie and attack but don't let him hit you!" Guiche called as he wanted to win.

Up on the roof the young man smirked as he knew now was the time to intervene. "Let's freeze for a bit." He said as he jumped down as time seemed to halt all around him as people froze and Saito was about to attack the Valkyrie with his fist as the Valkyrie was about to punch as well.

The man then got between them and grabbed the appendage they were using to attack. "Now Time on." He said before time resumed and to everyone's shock the man had appeared out of nowhere and was holding a large wrapped up item on his back as he was holding the two attacks before pushing them apart. "Sorry to intrude but I have a package for one Saito Hiraga that's been waiting a long time for someone like him." The man said as Guiche glared.

"Who are you!?" Guiche demanded as the man shrugged him off.

"Meh just an observer nothing big." He said before unwrapping the item revealing a large rusted sword as Saito was wide eyed. "As for you Mr. Saito I have a present for you, Happy Birthday Rave Master." The man said handing him the sword.

"Wait but it's not my birthday." Saito said as when Saito picked up the sword his Familiar Marks glowed giving him information on the sword. "Wait this Sword, the Ten Commandments a magic sword that has a total of 10 forms this form is known as Eison Meteor." Saito said as he looked at the sword. Saito picked up the sword and saw he could lift it pretty easily but he had to admit the weight kind of threw him off. "Wait this indent." Saito said noticing the indent that was the same shape as Louise's pendant. Saito then turned to Louise as she was in the front of the crowd. "Hey Louise can I borrow your magic pendant for a bit I promise to return it once I'm done!" Saito called as Louise looked wondering how Saito assumed that he gained explosive punches from it.

"Very well Familiar but be sure to return it!" Louise called before Saito nodded. Saito then put the pendant in the indent and to his amazement it fit.

"Wow it fits!" Saito said as the mysterious young man smirked.

"That's what she said." He joked as that got a few laughs from the men of the crowd. The sword once the pendant was inserted began to glow before the rust all came off and it looked as good as new.

Saito then smirked as he was ready for battle. "Get him!" Guiche called as the young man vanished and was now in the crowd on a chair watching the fight.

Saito roared before slicing the Valkyrie in two as he smirked at Guiche who was shocked. "Man this sword is on the heavy side but nothing I won't get used to." Saito as Guiche glared before summoning 7 more rose pedals which all formed into new Valkyries that were now armed.

"Destroy him!" Guiche ordered as Saito then smirked. The Stone to Saito's shock then glowed before the sword transformed to a sleeker one with an orange red blade and a dark red hilt with the Pendant on the hilt as now it had taken a new form. The Familiar Mark had nothing to give on this as Louise was shocked as she swore she had seen that sword in her dreams.

"Explosion, the Detonating Sword." Louise said as now everyone was scared because if Louise's familiar has a sword that explodes upon strikes then they need to steer clear of him. Saito then charged forward and slashed at the Valkyries and cut them in two with the company of an explosion.

Saito then held Explosion at Guiche with a glare directed torts the scared prissy boy. "Give up." Saito said as Guiche nodded.

"Ok I surrender!" Guiche called as Saito nodded before his sword reverted to Eison Meteor form.

"Good choice." Saito said before walking to Louise.

"Saito you won!" Louise called out as Siesta appeared as she was shocked to see the sword.

"That sword…" Siesta said as the two looked to her. "My family had forged that sword a long time ago, Sir Saito are you the new Rave Master?" Siesta asked shocked to see this.

"Yeah I guess I am." Saito said holding the sword up. But soon to everyone's shock the blade snapped in two as Saito was wide eyed at this as was Louise and Siesta.

"Man that sucks the sword was under used for so long its first use after a long time it breaks." The man said as he was looking at the sword. "Anyway if you guys want the story I'm going to need you three to follow me torts your headmaster perverts office." The man said as he finished off a piece of cake.

"Um Sure." Saito said as they soon began making their way to the head masters office.

(Scene Break at the Headmasters Office)

After gathering the two pieces of the TCM the four now stood before Osmand the old mage who was the headmaster of the Academy. "Hmm what can I do for you four?" Osmand asked as the strange young man took out a pocket watch and was looking at it.

"One moment please, and now." He said before the door opened and Colbert walked in.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you had guests here." Colbert said as the young man looked.

"Don't worry actually I was expecting you here now let's all grab a seat because you're going to need it." The young man said as everyone took a seat. Once everyone was seated the young man spoke. "Now then from what I gather Colbert here had discovered that Saito's marks belong to Gandalfr the left hand of God who is a known weapon master and was used to cover Brimir while he casted his spells am I right?" The young man asked as Colbert was shocked. "Now then I can't reveal everything but I can tell you these things, Saito is Gandalfr but at the same time he isn't that will be explained at a later date, but I can assure you all here and now Louise is NOT a Void Mage." The young man said as Louise was shocked that Colbert had thought her a Void Mage.

"Wait if Ms. Vallier isn't a Void Mage then how did she summon a new Gandalfr? And a better question who are you?" Colbert asked as the young man smirked.

"Call me Lance or Lancelot whichever floats your boat, as for how she summoned Gandalfr well I can't tell you everything but let's just say some people set a few things up in the past and leave it at that. But I bet your wondering what type of Mage Louise is then, right?" He asked as everyone nodded. "Well Louise my dear you are the first and only Mage who carries a power that can equal and surpass Void you are the world's first Etherion Mage." Lance said as Louise was shocked and confused.

"Etherion Mage?" Louise asked as Osmand looked.

"And how can this Etherion Mage surpass Void?" Osmand said sense he needed an explanation.

"Alright before I begin word of warning if you hear something you don't like and start an inquisition or firing magic at me not only will I defend myself but you won't stand a chance against my brand of magic." Lancelot said even though he couldn't openly interfere. "Now then Void is as the name implies unlike popular belief, its nothingness just an endless abyss where things go when they reach there end. Etherion is much different it hold the power of creation which allows it to equal the Void and the power of destruction which allows it to surpass it was Etherion that created the Key Rave Louise had held on sense she was five and had summoned forth Plue the Rave Bearer." Lancelot said as Colbert looked.

"Plue?" Colbert said before feeling a tugging on his robe. He looked down and saw Plue there as he looked to the professor.

"Puun." The Carrot Nosed Dog Greeted as Colbert chose to stay calm knowing if it wanted to cause harm this Plue would have done it by now.

"Now then now we get to the nitty gritty of things, 6,000 years ago in Brimir's time there was a war between the light which were the Rave Stones that were named after its creator Resha Valentine, and the Dark which was the Sinclair Shadow Stone, the end of the battle caused a powerful explosion which scattered the Rave Stones across this continent." Lancelot said before continuing. "The Sinclair Shadow Stone which is the mother of all Shadow Stones was shattered into five similar pieces but we don't have to worry about them for a while, anyway have all of you heard of the Anti Brimir Group called Demon Card?" Lancelot asked as Osmand nodded.

"Yes apparently they have amassed quiet the legion of followers ranging from Nobles, to commoners, and even thieve and mercenaries." Osmand said as Louise was shocked. "Plus I have heard they wield dark unholy powers and have begun quiet the conquest to destroy Brimir's church." Osmand said as Lancelot nodded.

"Yeah well there using counterfeit Shadow Stones while though not as powerful as the original are still dangerous hence why Saito here was summoned by the Etherion Mage." Lancelot said as he looked to Saito. "The Etherion Mage is the only one capable of Summoning the Rave Master as his or her familiar and it was no coincidence that Louise had met Plue at a young age, summoned Saito, and met Siesta Musica here who hails from the family who forged the TCM that is now broken." Lancelot said as Osmand was worried now.

"Only the Rave Master has the power to defeat the Shadow Stones and Demon Card but to do that he must find the four other Rave Stones." Lancelot said before looking to Louise and Siesta. "But to complete this task Saito will need your help Louise so as much as you might hate it you might have to drop out of the Academy to go on this quest to locate the Rave Stones." Lancelot said as he then looked to Siesta. "And Siesta you need to go with them as well being a Silver Claimer and being a Musica your help will be greatly needed, plus you need to take Saito here to your grandfather so he can fix the TCM." Lancelot said as Louise was shocked.

"But how can you expect me to drop what I'm doing and go on this quest!" Louise demanded as she was shocked.

"I know you don't want this Louise but there are secrets, secrets you yourself aren't aware of and you need to discover them, plus you don't have to do what Brimir did when he was the Void Mage as an Etherion Mage with you four working together you can defeat the Shadow Stones and save this world." Lancelot said as he stood up and got on his hands and knees in a bow. "So please Etherion Mage and Rave Master lend us your power in this world's time of need." He said as Louise was hesitate but Saito then put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way, besides I would want to run away to but it just doesn't sit well by me if I let a world get destroyed because I didn't want to fight." Saito said as Louise smiled.

Siesta looked to Louise and smiled herself. "Don't worry Lady Louise I'll accompany you after all its hard to find someone who I can talk about those "Special," Romance Novels we read." Siesta said before Louise looked down and saw Plue there giving her a thumbs up.

"Puun." Plue said as Louise sighed in defeat.

"Ok I'll do it." Louise said as Colbert looked.

"Are you sure this could end in disaster." Colbert said and Lancelot looked.

"This is our pest shot at saving the world but the world is in their hands now." Lancelot said as he then took out his pocket watch and realized something. "Shit we're behind schedule here, you three should get ready your first stop is the town to get Saito a temporary Sword no doubt Demon Card is already aware of you guys, after that it's off to Siesta's home town of Tarbes to get the TCM fixed, and once done the beginning of your hunt for the Rave Stones." Lancelot said before out of nowhere pulling out a cake that had candles and written in frosting "Happy Birthday Rave Warriors," which showed it was a birthday cake. "Happy birthday Rave Warriors." He said before giving them the cake which Saito took as everyone looked at the cake questionably.

"Oh um… thanks?" Saito trailed off as to everyone's shock Lancelot was gone.

"We should go prepare." Louise said as Saito, Siesta, and Plue nodded and left the room.

"Can we really trust in that strange mans' words?" Osmand asked as Colbert looked.

"I mean no disrespect but in my time in the military I learn to pick up on things and that man he knows more then he lets on but isn't allowed to tell but he was most definitely telling the truth." Colbert said as Osmand looked.

"Well then I shall prepare a message to send to the castle and Lady Vallier of this development but I will be sure to hold off on mentioning Etherion for now, if people learn of this no doubt the Church will consider her the bringer of the Apocalypse or caused people to put her in Brimir's positon to gain more power." Osmand said as Colbert nodded.

"It's for the best because if Louise is the First Etherion Mage then the spells and powers Etherion possesses can only be invented, discovered, and born through her." Colbert said as everyone could agree on that.

(Scene Break the next day early morning)

Louise still in her uniform minus the mantel looked to the Academy one last time as next to, her was Siesta in her normal day clothing when she was off the clock as with them was Saito. They were carrying small bags as Louise had her more expensive clothing and belongings sent back home. But for now she needed to avoid her mother for the time being at least until she can figure out a way to explain this.

Saito then from his pocket pulled out the Key Rave and handed it to Louise. "Here Louise I promised I would give it back to you." Saito said as Louise looked.

"Keep it Saito you need it more than I do." Louise said as Saito nodded and put it back in his pocket.

"So our first destination is the capital?" Siesta asked as Louise nodded.

"Yes I know of a weapon shop there we can buy Saito a sword while some other shops we can prepare for the long journey ahead." Louise said as Saito nodded.

"It will be a long one but it's like I always say life is one big adventure." Saito said with a smile as Siesta smiled.

"Well then I look forward to experiencing it." Siesta said with a smile.

"Puun." Plue called out as all four of them smiled before with their first step they were off beginning their journey with Plue riding on Saito's head.

This journey has only just begun and now the tale of light vs dark has taken a new form. Let's listen to the tale of the warrior who will battle the Shadow Stones and Demon Card, this is the tale of the Rave Master.

Next Time: Derf as TCM and DC Strikes

ESKK: Well then everyone see you next chapter if I decide to continue this. Anyway please enjoy the story. Oh and before I forget here's a little spoiler for one of my OC's.

Character Info

Luciel Del Tristiana

Age 18

Hair blond

Eyes Blue

Occupancy Shadow Master

Family: Mother Marianne

Father Gale Del Tristiana/King

Sibling: Henrietta (Younger Sister)

Origins: Luciel Del Tristian as a child always clung to his mother and was known as a shy yet sweet and kind boy. His father valued strength because without strength he would be unable to protect the kingdom and his family to which Luciel looked up to him. Luciel wasn't the perfect Mage but in close quarter combat he was rising to equal his father in that regard. But one day Priests from Brimir's church became corrupt and valued there position of power but when Luciel wanted to change some things that would endanger their position they knew Luciel had to go and hopefully his younger sibling would be the perfect puppet ruler in his place. So they appeared before the King and Queen saying they had sensed an evil presence in the royal family attempting to destroy the kingdom with its dark and demonic magic. They then signaled out Luciel as the possessed child. The King defended his son saying no evil presence had taken refuge in his son and unless the church in Romalia says otherwise his son was staying with his family.

Later the Priests began setting up events that would actually make it seem like Luciel was possessed by an evil spirit and when the Church finally got around to it they deemed that Luciel was a demon in disguise and had taken him away. The Corrupt Priests had Luciel taken to a secret Germanian Prison and locked him away for 10 whole years while Henrietta grew up unaware of her older brother or that she even had a brother who by law was the rightful heir. The King Gale became mad with grief and learned the existence of the Shadow Stones and created Demon Card as a means to combat them. But in his grief for the loss of his son Gale turned Demon Card into an Anti Brimir terrorist cell which quickly amassed followers as he used the Shadow Stones to fuel his power. Eventually Gale was no more and in his place was the man that the world would fear the undisputed leader of Demon Card King.

Luciel though grew up in darkness which attracted the Sinclair's Heart to him which then spoke using his mother's voice deeming that Luciel is now the Shadow Master and he must gather the Shadow Stones when the time is right and finish what was started over 6,000 years ago. Upon his father's death Luciel escapes the Germanian Prison and makes his way torts Demon Cards Fortress and in turn Tristiana and after showing blood proof that he is the King and Queens long lost son was named the King while Henrietta was removed from power and forced into hiding while she seeks out the Rave Master and his allies.

ESKK: I'll come up with the origin story for Gale Del Tristian and Gale Hiraga another time but for now enjoy, leave a review, and ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2TCM Derf & Demon Card in Tarbes

Rave Master of Zero

ESKK: Hey it's me what's up after much debate I decided to go ahead with this fic because sense it's going to be a bit of an AU from Familiar of Zero it was impossible not to pass up. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and keep, Raving for this fic.

(Start)

It took a day or so sense they group had gone on foot but they had arrived at the capital where there first stop was. Siesta was amazed at its size sense very rarely does she get to come here. Saito was keeping a close eye on Plue considering from Louise's word the little guy has a knack for getting into trouble. As they walked Louise was looking around as Saito followed close by sense Siesta had taken it upon herself to carry the broken pieces of TCM and to their shock the girl was a lot stronger then she looked.

"Louise are you lost?" Saito asked as he looked to Louise.

"Of course not I just know it was around here somewhere." Louise said as Siesta looked.

"Well it has been a while sense you were last here Miss Vallier." Siesta said as they walked.

"Hey maybe Plue can find it." Saito joked as Plue looked from atop Saito's head.

"Puun." Plue called as he looked to the scene in front of him.

"Would you shut up I know where I'm going." Louise said before taking a turn. Saito also noticed that many of these shops signs lacked words so if he was right then that would mean this place is in a medieval setting which meant not many people knew how to read or write. Great just his luck but if he can get a sword to act as a stand in for the TCM then he's deal with it for the time being.

That was when they arrived at a shop with a sword on its sign as Louise nodded knowing she had found it. "This is the place." Louise said before the trio entered the shop.

(Inside)

"Yes owning a sword has become a local fab even among the nobles, you made a wise choice coming to my shop to purchase a sword." The mousy Shop Owner said as Louise looked around with Saito checking out the bargain bin.

"I see but my friend here already possesses a sword which is in need of repair we are merely here for a stand in sword nothing fancy just something he can use till we find a Black Smith capable of repairing the sword." Louise said as the Mousy Shop Owner was confused.

"But why not go to any of the blacksmiths in town if you don't my asking, surely they can repair the damage to the sword?" The Shop owner asked as Siesta then spoke.

"That sword is made of a very rare and magical metal that only very few blacksmiths are trained in handling while I'm sure the blacksmiths in town are capable none of them have the training needed to handle this rare magical metal like the family who had forged this sword." Siesta said as the Shop Owner nodded.

"Anyway I believe I have a sword that can act as your stand in till your sword is repaired." The Shop Owner said as Siesta ignored him and walked over to the Bargain bin and began looking through Swords.

"Please do we can really use the help, that and we are on a very tight schedule here." Louise said as she knew they had to begin the search for the Rave Stones as soon as possible.

"Of course my lady." The Mousy Shop Owner said as Siesta looked through the bargain bin.

"My, this man doesn't treat these swords with the care and maintenance then deserve look at them there all rusted over I'm surprised he is even able to sell anything in this shop." Siesta said as Saito looked.

"You must have a big heart for swords." Saito said as Siesta smiled.

"Of course I do come from a family of legendary black smiths as well as Silver Claimers so it's only natural I treat each weapon like it's a person itself." Siesta said as Saito nodded.

That was when the shop owner returned with a large sword as Louise was amazed by it. "Incredible." Louise said as she had Saito come over and hold the sword.

"This sword was forged by a Galian Alchemist and enchanted with great magic its perfect for both battle and special occasions." The owner said as Siesta then snatched the sword and gave it a look over before sending the shop owner an ice cold glare.

"Your lying this sword holds no enchantments, furthermore it's made of Gold the weakest metal known it was break after one swing, and don't bother trying to make up lies or excuses I come from a family of Black Smiths so I should know what's in a sword." Siesta said as the Shop Owner was wide eyed at this and things are about to get a lot worse for him.

"Hah he got you there you mousy little rip off artist." Came a voice as the Shop Owner growled.

"Great he's awake." The Shop Owner said as Saito and Louise were wide eyed. Siesta though surprised was the one who acted as she walked over to the discount barrel and pulled out a rusted sword as she gave it a look over.

"Is this the sword that talked?" Siesta asked as Plue looked at it before he seemed to be cheering for some reason.

"Nice to meet you I am the legendary Derflinger but everyone just calls me Derf." Derf said as Louise was shocked.

"A talking sword." Louise said before Derf noticed Plue.

"Hey Plue it's been 6,000 years how have you been." Derf greeted as everyone was shocked the sword knew Plue.

"Puun." Plue greeted with a thumbs up.

"Wait you know my dog?" Louise asked as the shop owner was shocked that this Plue was a dog.

"Of course… but you on the other hand pinkie you seem oddly familiar have we met before?" Derf asked as Louise was shocked.

"Of course not I would know if I had met a talking sword before." Louise said as Derf looked before sighing.

"Well then I guess your right the girl I was thinking about if my memory serves me right had existed 6,000 years ago so there's no way you can be her." Derf said as Louise was shocked.

"Wait that's as old as the Founders time?! Tell me did you meet the Founder or his familiars!" Louise called as she looked to Derf after snatching him from Siesta's hand.

"I can't say I have sorry but 6,000 years will screw up ones memory a bit." Derf said as Louise sighed in defeat. Derf's attention was then directed torts Saito before nodded. "Seems we have a new Rave Master then well then I'm guessing the TCM is broken right?" Derf said as Saito nodded.

"Yeah it is in fact." Saito said as Derf nodded.

"Well then buy me already I can be of great help on your journey at least till you get your sword repaired." Derf said as Siesta looked over the sword.

"Yes this sword has seen many battles judging by the rust add the fact he's a spirit sword it would make him a valuable ally to have with his experience to aid us." Siesta said as Derf nodded.

"We'll pay 100 New Gold for him." Siesta said as the Shop Owner was shocked.

"Um very well." The Shop Owner said sense he would practically give Derf away for free if it meant getting him out of his business.

Louise nodded and paid the man before they were given the sheath and made there leave and needless to say they were happy for their purchase.

(Outside)

The four walked outside as Saito looked around with Derf on his back knowing full well that they needed to gather supplies. "So where should we go to gather our Supplies then?" Louise asked as Siesta looked.

"I know what we will be needing so once we find the market we can begin or supply gathering." Siesta said as Louise nodded before she froze up. Saito noticed this as Louise reached for her chest where her heart was as she looked sad for some reason.

"Louise are you ok?" Saito asked as Siesta took notice.

"I- I don't know all of a sudden I feel this squeezing in my heart like someone is near that I should know but me not knowing is breaking their heart." Louise said as Saito looked around and saw no one suspicious saved for a hooded figure watching from afar or seemed to be as this figure seemed to be at the fountain before standing up. Saito acted natural as the figure walked torts them as Louise felt the emotional pain was increasing before the figure passed them and the farther to figure went the more the pain subsided. Saito looked at the figure as she took a left turn as Saito noticed she was female by the way her hips seemed to sway as she walked.

Plue looked to the figure before running after her as Louise and Saito were shocked. "Plue!" They called before the trio gave chase to the Carrot Nosed Dog to keep him out of trouble.

(With the Figure)

The Figure arrived at the market where travelers commonly come to get supplies as she turned the alley with Plue following close behind. Once she was sure she was alone she removed her hood revealing short blond hair and pointed ears as she kneeled down to the Carrot Nosed Dog and smiled. "It's been a while old friend." She said as her voice showed she had seen many things in her life time but this moment made her happy.

"Puun." Plue greeted as the woman smiled.

"Keep watching over her and try and guide them to the Rave Stones." The woman said as she picked up Plue and hugged him close avoiding being stabbed by his nose. "And make sure that boy from one Gandalfr to the next, from one Rave Master to another learns and becomes a powerful Rave Master." She said before she put down Plue who nodded and saluted.

"Plue!" Louise's voice called as the woman looked.

"Go to them they need you more than I do." The woman said as Plue nodded and went over to the entrance of the alley to wait for his friends.

(With Plue)

"There you are Plue." Siesta said as Louise looked to him and kneeled down torts him.

"Don't you ever run off like that again who, knows what could happen if someone had picked you up." Louise lectured as Plue nodded.

"Puun." Plue said before the two nodded.

"Well we did find the Travelers Market so now we can stock up on Supplies and begin our journey." Saito said as Siesta nodded.

"Alright just listen to me and I'll show you the dos and don'ts of getting supplies for journeys like this." Siesta said as Saito and Louise nodded before following Siesta.

The elven woman smiled as she saw Louise as she may look different from what she remembered in her youth but one never forgets, a mother never forgets her child. "Resha you've grown some if only your father were here to see you." The woman said as her face was finally revealed to be Sasha's but after 6,000 years she had aged some showing that even she wasn't immune to the sands of time. "Don't worry Resha mother will always watch over and protect you even if you don't realize it, and young Rave Master you better protect her or I will kill you myself." Sasha said before putting her hood back on knowing how Elves were treated in these lands and it would be better to hide herself. Luckily sense she had access to Brimir's treasures she didn't need to worry about finances. Sasha then left the alley to follow her daughter from the distance knowing that Resha had a destiny ahead of her.

(Scene Break Tarbes)

A man was sitting on a chair in Tarbes town hall as he had a sword that carried a dark crystal on it as he looked at the messenger before him. "Governor Vulcan a message straight from King." The messenger said as he handed the message to Vulcan who grabbed the letter and opened it after checking the seal showing it was the symbol for Demon Card. Once he opened it, he began to read it before grinning.

"So according to our spies the Rave Master has resurfaced and he's now on his way here. This is perfect maybe the Rave Master can prove to be a worthy opponent after all I'm dying for a little mayhem and my Shadow Stone Beast Roar must be itching to fight to." He said with a grin plastered on his face. "Tell King we'll fortify our defenses the only way the Rave Master is getting in is to fight his way or as unlikely as it is sneak his way in." Vulcan said as the Messenger nodded.

"As you wish Governor Vulcan." The Demon Card Messenger said before saluting and leaving. Vulcan smirked as he was ready for the Rave Master now if he does sneak in he'll just need to use bait to draw the Rave Master to him and in turn he will have the fight he desires.

One thing was for Certain Tarbes was under the control of Demon Card and thus getting to the Musica Family here will be difficult.

(Scene Break the Rave Warriors a few days later)

The four now five counting Derf were walking down the path through the forest as they carried packs on their backs but were dressed differently. Under Siesta's suggestion Louise was made to purchase more travel worthy clothing. Louise was now wearing a dress shirt from her uniform but over it was a leather vest as her wand was strapped to her thigh which had thigh high boots on them, she was wearing what most would consider improper as it seemed to be some kind of short pants but it was saved by two sashes on her belt that seemed to flow with her.

Siesta was dressed in pants of her own that were from what the armorer told them was perfect for battle and traveling while she had opted to wear what seemed to be a modified coat that now looked more like a blazer as under it was a shirt that was sleeveless but what cleavage it showed, showed that Siesta had opted to wear wrappings around her breast so that they don't get in the way of any battles she might enter considering bras were flimsy and would snap upon use in battle.

Saito though was still dressed the same as his legs were killing him. He had played a lot of RPG's in his world and he had expected they would have some mode of transportation like horses or even horse like birds, hell even an ostrich would have been cool. But no he had to use his feet because if they had taken a carriage from what Siesta and Lancelot told them Demon Card hated nobles especially die hard Brimir followers so they would not only be a dead giveaway but a walking target.

"Are we there yet Siesta?" Saito asked as he took out his canteen and drank some water seeing as it seemed to be summer at the moment, or maybe spring.

"We'll be there soon if we follow this path then Tarbes will be there at the end." Siesta said knowing the way to her home like the back of her hand.

As they walked they soon passed another group of travelers clearly angry as they seemed to have just left Tarbes. "Oh hello there did you all just come from Tarbes?" Siesta asked as the traveling Merchant growled.

"Yeah we did we went there to sell our goods but look and behold we couldn't even enter the damn village because of that wall that was built around it and those bastards from Demon Card." The man said as Siesta was shocked.

"Wait Demon Card is in Tarbes?!" She called shocked to hear this.

"Yeah they occupied it about a month ago from what we gathered no one can enter or leave without the new Governors express permission we merchants sold our best goods in Tarbes and were able to gather great goods from there now those Demon Card Bastards are ruining everything for us." The Merchant said as Saito was shocked.

"We'll take back the village." Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"What are you insane?! We're just three people a commoner, a Rave Master with a broken sword, and a mage with a new type of magic. How are we going to even get in!?" Louise called as Derf looked offended.

"What don't I count as a traveling companion?" Derf asked as Plue agreed.

"Puun." Plue called as the merchant looked.

"Good luck kid but if by some miracle you guys do take back Tarbes then I'll personally give you discounts on all my wears for life." The Merchant said as Saito nodded.

"We need to hurry though my family lives in Tarbes and so does Grandfather." Siesta said knowing her Grandfather was the only Musica capable of repairing the TCM Sword.

"Yeah getting the TCM Sword to fighting strength again is our top priority at the moment." Louise said as they had to get to Tarbes.

"Well good luck you're going to need it Demon Card Hates Brimir with a passion and any noble who follows Brimir are the first on their kill list so be careful." The merchant said before the trio nodded and left to make their way to Tarbes.

(Scene Break Tarbes peak)

The tree looked at the wall as there were guards stationed all around it and at the gates. Louise looked and its symbol of Demon Card the demonic face with one eye closed, Louise knew this would be tricky. "How can this happen?" Siesta asked as she was worried for her home, she had been working at the Academy and would have been in the same situation as them.

"We'll get them out I promise you." Saito said as Siesta nodded.

"Siesta why would Demon Card attack here, from what I gather your grandfather is the only blacksmith in the entire town, and from what I know this town is known for its vineyards and farm lands." Louise said as Siesta thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure but I remember my grandfather telling me a story about Tarbes. A long time ago my great grandfather came to Tarbes on an unknown airship during an eclipse, when he landed he was the only crew men onboard, he later became a well-known blacksmith when he discovered the metal used to forge the TCM here in Tarbes and it was only formed once every 3,000 years and once it forms only a Musica is able to retrieve it but even then it's a secret known only to the Musica Family no one in Tarbes knows of the magical metal that forms here every 3,000 years." Siesta explained as Saito looked.

"So it's not the metal their after then it's probably the airship." Saito said as he then looked to Siesta. "Siesta how powerful would you say the airship is?" Saito asked as he looked to the girl.

"I don't know according to my grandfather's stories it's an airship reserved for the use of the greatest of heroes to aid said hero in his quest for the light, its weapons are all magic and silver based and it can only be flown by a Musica, its weapons though it is a powerful force that had enough power to challenge gods… according to his stories." Siesta said as Saito looked. "But my grandfather said it fell into disrepair and it would take long time to repair." Siesta said as Saito looked.

"Does these Demon Card punks know that only a Musica can pilot it?" Saito asked as Siesta looked.

"Probably not." Siesta said as Derf then spoke.

"This airship was it called the Silver Ray?" Derf asked as he looked to Siesta.

"Why yes but how did you know Derf?" Siesta asked as Derf looked.

"I'm not sure it just popped into my head, I think it might involve us at a later date." Derf said as Saito nodded.

"Is there a way we can get in undetected?" Louise asked as she looked at the town.

Siesta thought for a moment before getting an idea. "I think there is." Siesta said as for some reason. Louise had a bad feeling about this.

(Later in the river)

The trio were swimming through the river as it had to be left untouched so the village had a natural flow of water which luckily after Siesta had used her Silver Claiming skills was able to get past the bars. They arrived at the surface on the other side as Louise unfortunately had muck on her as they had come out at a muddy area. "Puun." Plue called out as he came out with snorkeling gear as Siesta looked around and saw now guardsman.

"Ok we're in." Siesta said as Louise got out and quickly began getting as much mud off her as possible.

"How can commoners live like this?" Louise asked as she got the mud off her.

"We don't but some of us have to do what we can to survive sometimes." Siesta said as Saito looked.

"Let's check on Siesta's family first." Saito said as the Grandfather can wait for a bit longer.

"Of course follow me and I'll take you to them." Siesta said as Louise was going to object but she was outvoted. (Derf goes wherever Saito goes and Plue ran after Saito)

"Hey wait for me!" Louise called as she gave chase.

(Scene Break Musica Family home)

The family was preparing for dinner as even with Demon Card Occupation they were still able to live somewhat of a normal life. Though taxes have increased to support Demon Card the Musica Family had money left over from their elder family member's days as a blacksmith. But now Cyrus Musica spends his days in the forge saying how he was waiting for someone important to arrive. They assumed the old man had lost his mind or had gone senile but he hadn't, he had been working in the Forge preparing it getting it ready without missing a beat. He hadn't accepted any requests for weapons do to the fact that he only forges weapons for people he likes.

As they prepared they soon heard the door open as the expected Demon Card had come in once again to collect taxes but instead they saw to their surprise Siesta the daughter who went off to the Academy to work as a maid. "Siesta what are you doing here?!" Siesta's mother said as she was shocked her daughter was here.

"Mother, father everyone are you all alright?" She asked looking them over.

"Of course Siesta why wouldn't we be, what we want to know is how you were able to get pass Demon Cards blockade?" The father asked as Siesta looked.

"And what are you doing here anyway I thought you were working at the Academy." Siesta's mother said as the children were cheering that their big sis was back early.

"Please sit down and I'll explain." Siesta said before her family sat down. Siesta then began explaining the story how Saito was summoned by Louise who was a new type of mage called an Etherion Mage, how Saito was selected by The Rave, Stones to be the next Rave Master and why they are here right now.

"By the Founder, so you're saying that this boy is the Rave Master? I thought it was just a story." Siesta's mother said as Siesta looked.

"Which is why we're here, the TCM is broken and we need grandfather to fix it so we can begin the hunt for The Rave, Stones." Siesta said as her mother looked to them.

"So the duty of the Musica family holds truth then you're going to need Silver Ray soon if you want to better gather the Rave Stones." Siesta's father said as Siesta was surprised. "We'll have your grandfather explain he's at his forge in town." Siesta's father said as Siesta nodded.

"We have to hurry before Demon Card realizes that we're here." Saito said as Siesta nodded.

"Alright follow me." Siesta said as Plue agreed.

"Puun!" Plue called after getting out of the little tikes grip and followed his friends to find Cyrus Musica.

(Meanwhile at the Governor Building Tarbes)

The Governor, Vulcan was sitting on his desk glaring at the guards who were supposed to find the Rave Master and his allies a she was pissed off. "So you idiots had not only failed to locate the Rave Master but you also claim you haven't seen him come to any of your gates!" He roared as he glared at the idiots he is forced to work with.

"Sorry sir but we don't have a description to work with nor do we have anything to work with all we know is that he's the Rave Master and that's it." The soldier said before out of nowhere he found himself thrown through the wall due to the Shadow Stone Beasts Roar.

"Next time you fail me I won't be so lenient find the Rave Master draw him out if need be but I want him here yesterday! All for the glorious cause of Demon Card!" Vulcan roared as the Soldiers nodded and left the room to begin searching for the Rave Master.

(With the Rave Warriors)

The group arrived at the mountain side where a large house was as Louise looked to the sign seeing the man had written what it was. "Musica Black Smith." Louise ready taking note to the musical note on the side no doubt to show Musica had its own symbol.

"Let's go." Saito said as Derf knew.

"Alright time to revive TCM." Derflinger called as Siesta nodded.

"I hope Grandfather is here." Siesta said praying her grandfather was here and well. The Group walked in and saw the place looked to have been set up recently.

"Hello Grandfather are you here?" Siesta asked as she looked around.

"Hey old timer you here I could really use your help." Saito called as Louise was nervous.

AS they entered the back soon a Silver Tendril shot out to which Siesta responded by using her Silver Bracelets to make a shield and blocked the attack. Soon a spear was shot to which Siesta turned her shield into a spear herself and stopped the attack.

"You've gotten sloppy Siesta." Came an old voice as the lights came on revealing an old man dressed in a Hakama style of Black smiths. As Saito recognized it from his world when he was at the natural history museum.

"Sorry Grandfather." Siesta said as the man known as Cyrus Musica turned his spear into a necklace made of Silver.

"Wait where did you pull out that spear and that shield Siesta?" Louise asked shocked to see this.

"Oh it's my families inherited ability, it's like magic but our magic allows us to control the magical metal called Silver only my family possesses it and very few members of my family have attempted to control something other than Silver. This ability is called Silver Claiming." Siesta explained as Louise was shocked.

"A maid who comes from a family of magic Blacksmiths, it's like the world doesn't make sense anymore." Louise said as she sulked in a corner in a fetal positon with Plue patting her to cheer her up.

"So a noble, and the Rave Master let me guess the TCM is broken right." Cyrus said as he glared at them.

Siesta nodded and pulled out the broken TCM as the man looked at the two pieces of the sword that were now broken. He inspected the damage seeing what he needed to do to fix it before nodding. "I can fix it but I'll need more material." Cygnus said as Siesta was shocked.

"What don't we have enough of the TCM metal?" Siesta asked as she was worried.

"This is more than just a patch job Siesta we need to fix the blade and its core 6,000 years of underuse and rust would require us to fix it from close to scratch." Cyrus said as he looked to his granddaughter.

"Can't you salvage materials from another sword to revive it?" Louise asked getting out of her corner as Cyrus looked.

"Unless you have a sword on you made of the same material as the TCM Sword then I can't." Cyrus said before Derf moved.

"What about me?" Derf asked as Cyrus looked.

"A talking sword? Rave Master pass me the sword." Cyrus said as Saito nodded and handed Derf to him as he inspected it. He looked around the sword before his eyes landed on a spot on the hilt to show the same musical symbol that was on the TCM as he nodded.

"Yes this is one of my ancestors first works, he made it for Gandalfr 6,000 years ago being a sword spirit he can transfer from one sword to the next, Derflinger here is a special sword because any weapon he inhabits becomes the same material as what he was originally used to make his original form." Cyrus said as he then looked at Saito.

"It will take me the night and parts of tomorrow if I begin immediately but I will need this sword to repair the TCM." Cyrus said as Louise looked.

"Then what can we do?" Louise asked as Plue was on her shoulder.

"Until the task is done rest here for the night no doubt Demon Card will be searching for you all now." Cyrus said before taking the pieces of TCM and Derflinger to begin repairing the legendary sword of the Rave Master.

"Alright will do." Saito said as Siesta look smiled to them.

"I'll take you two to the guest lodgings at my house don't worry you two can stay there for the night." Siesta said as Louise nodded.

"Yeah I need some sleep it's late and I'm tired." Louise said with a yawn as Saito nodded.

"See you in the morning Derf… you know if your spirit hasn't moved on by the end of all this." Saito said as Derf looked.

"Like that's comforting." Derf said as he was shocked that Saito would say such a thing.

(Later that night at Siesta's house)

Saito and Louise were given two beds one for each of them as they rested no doubt to await tomorrow. As they slept Louise was tossing and turning in her sleep as if she was having some sort of dream. Plue was sleeping on Louise's bed as the Carrot Nosed Dog had a snot bubble inflating and deflating on his nose. But Louise's sleep was riddled with dreams she did not know nor understand.

"Mommy." Louise said in her sleep as she tried to get her rest.

(In Louise's dream)

Louise found herself from the girl Resha's perspective running through the castle as she soon saw the Elven woman training with Sarah training with her sword. "Mommy!" Resha called as Sarah looked to her daughter.

"What brings you here Resha?" Sarah asked as Resha smiled.

"Look what I can do!" She said before bringing her hands close to each other causing magic energy to form between them which made Sarah wide eyed. "I have magic like you and daddy." Resha said as Louise was shocked to see this.

"Resha…" Sarah said before she kneeled down to her daughter and smiled at her. "That wasn't any magic I nor your father have seen, what I think you just did might be a new type of magic." Sarah said as she smiled with small tears in her eyes.

"Mommy are you ok?" Resha asked as Louise wondered what brought tears to Sarah.

"Yeah I'm just happy you have a magic that can beat the Shadow Stones, we need to tell your father maybe he can teach you to make something to defeat the Shadow Stones." Sarah said before standing up and taking Resha's hand before the two were off to find Resha's father Brimir.

Resha looked to Sarah and smiled as Louise had never seen an Elf be so motherly to her offspring but then again she had never seen an elf period. It was soon that the scene changed to a different one as Louise found herself looking through Resha's memories but she saw Resha was in what looked like a void as she was just floating there. Resha's eyes seemed tired and dull as she looked into the void.

"Where… am I? Who am I?" She asked as she floating not bothering to move. "It's so dark here… I'm scared." Resha said as Louise wondered if this was when Resha had been sent somewhere by Brimir, or maybe Brimir had unintentionally killed his daughter. "Daddy… Mommy… where are you?" Resha asked before a light appeared in the Void and soon Louise felt Resha lose consciousness once more.

Louise soon saw a blurry memory as her eyes opened a little as it could be Resha's memories or she could be seeing Resha's final moments. "Dearest why did you bring this girl here?" Came a voice that was gurgled to her ears.

"Sweet heart this girl she holds powerful magic in her, and look at her cloths, they look like they belong in Brimir's books." The female cold yet stern voice said but it too was gurgled as Louise or Resha tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Did any family appear to claim her, she might be a noble that got separated from her parents." The man's voice said as the woman looked who was blurred look to the man.

"I understand I have begun setting up messengers to both nobles and commoners to see if anyone comes to claim her." The woman said as the man sounded skeptical.

"And what if no one claims her, she might be the bastard child of a noble, or a disowned child." The man said as he sounded skeptical.

"If that event comes up then we will take her in." The woman said as the man sounded shocked.

"Dearest I understand you are still grieving but it was still five years ago there will be others." The man said before the woman walked over to Resha as Louise was confused as was Resha as it seemed Resha was still suffering from the effects of some powerful sleeping spell.

"Mommy…" Resha said before Louise saw Resha's eyes close again for what might be a very long time.

Louise then felt herself waking up as she wondered what that last part was about. All she saw was blurred figured with gurgled voices like something was trying to hide their faces from her.

(Waking world morning)

Louise shot up as she had her hand like she was grabbing something as Plue was still sleeping as was Saito. Louise breathing was labored as she was trying to control it wondering what she had just seen. Did Resha really survive and the way those people were talking it was like they had never seen someone dressed like Resha before. "Why am I seeing Resha's memories?" Louise asked as her hand wondering if her Etherion had anything to do with this. Was Resha an Etherion Mage also or was Louise connected to that little girl somehow? She wanted answers but for now she was hungry and needed to clear her head.

That was when a knock was heard at the door as Louise looked wondering who it was. "Saito, Louise breakfast will be ready soon so can you two get ready please, after all my parents wants us to help around while Grandfather repairs TCM." Siesta said as Louise nodded.

"Alright." Louise said before going over to Plue. Once she was at Plue she shook him causing his bubble to pop as Plue looked tired. "Hey Plue can you wake up Saito I need to go get ready." Louise said as Plue nodded.

"Puun." Plue said before going over to Saito's bed to wake the young Rave Master up.

Louise left the room to begin her day as she knew sense she is currently living among Commoners for their search for the Rave Stones she knew that she can't do her normal Noble stuff. Like the old saying says when in Romalia do what the Romalians do.

(Later after Breakfast)

Saito and Siesta were on the roof with Siesta's father fixing it up as luckily it wasn't so bad. Not like the well they had to fix us sense the last storm hit. Louise sat next to Plue as she watched them work. She was originally asked to help but do to her lack in experience with manual labor and doing things by hand add with her lack of magic skills she was currently asked to sit aside.

"Puun." Plue said as Louise looked to the Carrot Nosed Dog.

"I know Plue but I just have a lot of things on my mind." Louise said as Plue looked to his friend.

"Puun." Plue repeated as Louise new the little guy was trying to cheer her up.

"It's just, lately I've been having dreams all of them involving Resha Valentine and her family. But the dreams only go as far as Age 5 after that it just shows me snippets and pieces from other points in her five years of life be it from first person point of view or third person point of view." Louise said as Plue looked.

Plue then grabbed four pieces of candy and held them together with a lollipop as Louise knew what Plue was doing. "Wait are you saying the Rave Stones can help me figure these dreams out?" Louise asked as Plue nodded as Louise smiled. "Thanks Plue." Louise said as Plue nodded.

"Puun." The Carrot nosed dog replied as Louise smiled.

Louise then stood up and stretched as she needed to clear her head a bit. "Hey Plue I'm going to clear my head for a bit want to come?" Louise asked as the Carrot Nosed dog nodded.

"Puun." Plue said with a thumbs up before the two headed out. Of course they had to be careful with Demon Card controlling the village they can't afford to let them in on the fact that they have something that can beat the Shadow Stones.

(Later in town)

Louise walked through the town as she had to admit it was nice despite the Demon Card Presence here. She saw the people were just trying to gain some semblance of normality as she looked to the children having fun. The children tried to play as Louise soon noticed among them was a little girl as she bumped into Louise. Louise looked and swore she saw herself at age five before the girl smiled and vanished.

Louise looked and saw the girl was gone and the children didn't even look to be talking to a girl. Louise shrugged assumed it was her mind playing tricks on her before she continued her walk. As Louise walked she wondered why Demon Card hated Brimir so much. She could understand the commoner's sense they lived under the tyranny of Nobles a lot but the magic users in there group was what confused her. Why did they turn their back on their nobility to join an Anti-Brimir terrorist group?

As Louise walked she failed to take notice to a group of Demon Card Soldiers walking around before it was too late as they quickly stopped her and grabbed her. "Hey!" Louise called as Plue saw this and hid. The lead soldier looked over her and instantly knew she wasn't from around here, her hair was to clean and he saw the wand strapped to her thigh.

"This girl is a noble she may dress like a commoner but she can't stay hidden like that." The Soldier said before looking at her. "Add the fact we had never seen her before she must have snuck in with the Rave Master." The Soldier said as Louise was shocked.

"How do you know about the existence of the Rave Master?!" Louise demanded as the Soldiers grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back before taking her wand.

"Simple the Rave Master as our superiors had showed us from the historical text the Rave Master is the only person who stands in the way of Demon Cards glorious cause of course the original Rave Master died over 6,000 years ago but we know the second Rave Master has finally appeared." The Lead soldier said as Louise was now tied up. "You're coming with us as bait for the Rave Master." He said before they began dragging Louise away.

"Unhand me, I won't play bait for you brutes!" Louise screamed as she tried to move but without her wand she can't perform magic.

"Shut up follower of Brimir." The Soldier growled as they dragged Louise away.

Plue meanwhile saw the whole thing as he was shocked before he began running to Siesta's home to get Saito and Siesta to help.

(Later with Saito and Siesta later)

The duo were walking up the steps to Cyrus Forge as Saito looked around wondering where Louise and Plue was. "Hey where are Louise and Plue?" Saito asked as Siesta looked.

"I don't know they must have went out for a walk they should be back soon." Siesta said as they climbed the steps.

"Well the sooner we get the TCM the sooner we can kick Demon Card out of Tarbes." Saito said as Siesta nodded.

"Yeah." Siesta said with a smile as she won't let Demon Card get away with occupying her hometown.

When they arrived they soon saw Plue was running up the steps as he looked freaked out and most of all he lacked Louise. "Puun!" Plue called as Saito looked.

"What's wrong boy?" Saito asked as he didn't like that look Plue was giving.

"Where's Louise?" Siesta asked worried for her.

"Puun!" Plue called as Saito cursed.

"I can't understand you Plue." Saito said as he knew something got Plue freaked out and it involved Louise.

"He said Louise has been taken by Demon Card." Came Cyrus voice from the forge. The trio entered to see Cyrus holding the TCM but good as new as Saito was shocked.

"You fixed it." Saito said as Cyrus nodded.

"Of course the Musica Family are the greatest magic blacksmiths in the world." Cyrus said as Saito nodded.

"Thank you sir." Saito said as Cyrus held the sword in a reverse grip to Saito. Saito took the sword and put it right side up before raising it up as Cyrus smiled.

"Now you look like a true Rave Master." Cyrus said as Saito then lowered the sword.

"Hey where's Derf?" Saito asked as he looked around.

"Right here partner." Derf's voice was heard from Saito's hand as he looked at TCM and saw that Derf spoke through it. "Hey partner what's up?" Derf greeted as the Musica Family symbol flashed with every word Derf spoke.

"Derf you're inside the TCM?!" Saito called as Derf chuckled.

"Yeah I am now officially a sword Spirit called Derflinger and my current sword of residence is the TCM the sword of the Rave Master." Derf said as Saito smiled before Cyrus spoke.

"Now Rave Master with this you can now begin your quest to find the Rave Stones and defeat the Shadow Stone but you will need Louise for that and a few other items that will be important in taking down Demon Card, but most of all you need the power of allies you will undoubtedly make in your travels. Now go save Louise both of you once you do I will tell you what I know about the Rave Stones." Cyrus said as Saito and Siesta nodded.

"Of course thank you sir." Saito said as Siesta smiled.

"Grandfather even now your still the best Blacksmith in the world." Siesta said as Cyrus smiled at his granddaughters praise.

"Let's go." Saito said having a feeling where he can find Louise.

(Meanwhile with Louise)

Louise found herself sitting at a lavish table filled with many types of food as she glared at it. Apparently the one who she assumed was the second in command wasn't eating either sense from what she gathered they were waiting for the Governor.

It was then that the door opened as Louise finally got a good look at the Governor as he was a man who had a violet tinted hair with a small beard, on his back was a sword that Louise saw had a violet crystal in it that seemed to glow, she also took notice that he was wearing an overcoat but more as a cape as his chest was bear with bandages wrapped around his waist but still gave the hint he was powerful, he had long pants with metal boots as Louise saw the way he carried himself. This demeanor was that of a warrior and one who prided himself in being the strongest.

But that stone he had in his sword Louise knew it was bad news and attached to the sword it was a major case of bad news. The man sat down and smirked as he looked at Louise. "Well can't say I'm impressed, but I was expecting something more." The man said as he looked at Louise who glared at him. The man then grabbed a large mutton and began to eat it as he looked at her. "Hungry you better eat when the Rave Master gets here you're going to need all your energy especially sense he'll lose and you'll die like all the other die hard Brimir followers we met." The man said as he then swallowed. "You are a Brimir follower right because it doesn't sit right by me to kill someone who agrees with our cause." Vulcan said as Louise glared.

"And how do you know I'm not the Rave Master?" Louise asked realizing Saito was walking into a trap.

"Oh you the Rave Master your too small to be him especially sense the sword he would wield is too large for you." The man said as Louise glared at him.

"Why do you want to fight the Rave Master so badly I figured as he is no he would be no threat to Demon Card." Louise said using this chance to try and find information.

"Well Demon Card can't let a threat like him walk freely especially with that Rave Sword of his, but I'd be lying if I said I wanted to off him in Kings name. The truth is I want to fight him in a life or death battle to see who the better warrior is." Vulcan said as he grinned. "After all men like me can't truly feel alive unless we're in the heat of battle." Vulcan said as he had that Warriors air around him alright. "And if he dies in the confrontation it's just a bonus for me." The Governor said as Louise glared.

"But surely you realize that your doing is wrong, don't you there was a reason the Founder made the things as they are now." Louise said as Vulcan then glared.

"Then tell me this little noble how can the founder condone the constant use that only those with magic are permitted to be nobility while those without are destined to be plebeian's, how can the founder constantly allow nobles to take advantage and abuse their power thinking they can do no wrong because there right to rule is divine?" Vulcan asked as Louise was shocked. "This isn't a terrorist cell its revolutionaries." Vulcan said as Louise was shocked.

'Hurry up Saito I don't know how long I can stall him.' Louise thought as she hoped Saito would get here in time.

(Meanwhile with Saito, Siesta, and Plue outside)

The trio were hiding in the bushes as they waited for the chance to get in and were trying to find a way to get in. "Any plans on how to get in?" Saito asked as he looked inside being as he wasn't exactly a strategist he wasn't much help.

"I'm not sure even I'm unsure." Siesta said as Saito looked around.

"Derf any suggestions?" Saito asked as the sword spirit looked at the situation which helped sense the Key Rave was now attached.

"I say we run in there, swords swinging but I'm a weapon so my opinion doesn't really matter." Derf said as Saito looked trying to find a way in. That was when they notice some guards coming their way before they quickly hid. The Guards looked around as they swore they saw someone here. Saito looked to Siesta and put his right index finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet knowing that the slightest sound will have them on them faster than piranha's on prey.

"What's up?" One of the guards asked as his partner looked around.

"Don't know I thought I saw something here was all." The other guard said as Siesta had an idea. Siesta undid her Silver Bracelets and sent them slithering through the ground outside the guards notice. The Guard was checking out the area before sighing. "Looks like it's nothing." He said before shrugging.

But then he fell with a yelp before noticing Silver was tied around his waist before he yelped and was dragged into the bushes surprising the second Guard. "Hey!" He called hoping his partner would answer. "Hey you ok in there?!" He asked as he soon heard the sound of a struggle.

Soon from the bushes Saito jumped out and punched the guard square in the face before knocking him out. Saito then dragged the man in the bushes so he wouldn't be caught by his allies. Saito and Siesta once tying up the conscious guard with the Silver began their little interrogation.

(ESKK: Word of warning what your about to see is the guards potty-mouth so you'll be seeing a lot of it and some explicit content. You've been warned.)

"Ok where can we enter this place without being detected?" Saito asked as the guard glared at them as his face looked oddly feminine.

"I'll never talk you fucking cunt and small dicked douchebag!" The guard called out as Siesta was surprised.

"My word such profanity." Siesta said as she covered her ears.

"Screw you, you big tit bimbo!" The Guard called out as Saito counted to 10 before regaining his composure.

"Look sir Demon Card is using a power they should not be messing with, I'm just trying to save them before they end up becoming worse than the system Brimir created." Saito said as the Guard then glared and looked offended.

"SIR?! I AM A WOMAN YOU FUCKING LIMP DICK ASS HOLE!" She yelled as Siesta and Saito were shocked at this. "AND ALSO YOU FUCKING COCK HOW DARE, YOU COMPARE DEMON CARD TO THAT BASTARD BRIMIR AND HIS FUCKED UP SYSTEM!" She yelled as Saito sighed for a bit.

'Come on think Saito how can you get her to talk think for a minute, ok in anime woman who really need to get their mouths washed with soap usually need some incentive to talk, something they wanted to get them talking.' Saito thought before he got an idea.

"Hey Siesta I have an idea to get her to talk can you move manipulate your Silver in a different form?" Saito asked as he looked to her before whispering to her ear. Once he was done Siesta was blushing as the female guard looked at them.

"What are you cock suckers whispering about?" She demanded as Louise then touched the Silver restraints before they began to move. The guard was wide eyed before she saw it seep under her clothing and began to wrap around her body in a certain way. The guard breathed heavily as she tried to get out of it but it was too late her hands were restrained behind her back as the silver had wrapped around her body under her clothing even under her panties where it was rubbing against her unmentionables.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?!" She demanded as she couldn't help but enjoy this but she needed to be serious and put on a strong front.

"Tell us where we can sneak in and we will get this off you." Saito said as the woman was blushing.

"N-never you cock suckers!" She roared with a stutter while breathing hard as the cold silver was making her body shiver while the cold feeling went up her spine.

"Siesta if you will." Saito said before Siesta nodded and with her hand connected to a part of the Silver she made the Silver perform movement while rubbing deeper causing the guard to gasp as she tried to stand up but ended up falling to her knees.

"Feeling talkative yet?" Saito asked as the woman glared at them but her blush was impossible to hide.

"Fuck off!" She yelled as Siesta made the grinding tighter as the woman was ready to go over the edge. "Stop I'm going to lose my mind!" She called as she tried to move her hands to at least get the Silver away from her body but it only made the situation worse.

"Feeling talkative yet?" Saito asked as he looked to the woman.

"N-never!" She roared as she tried to keep what was going to happen from happening.

"You sure about that?" Saito asked as Derf had to admit Saito can be sadistic when he wants to.

"Y-yes." The guard breathed before Siesta nodded and began trying harder to push her over the edge. "N-no please stop I can't take this anymore I'm gonna, I'm gonna." And she did as she had this look on her face as it looked like she was ready to talk.

(Later at the main hall)

The Guards walked through the hall as unaware to them a segment of the wall opened slightly as in the crack of it were Saito and Siesta waiting for the coast to be clear before they began searching for Louise. Once the guards passed the two left the wall before opening the door and entering. "We need to hurry we find the guy in charge we find Louise." Saito said as Siesta nodded.

"I'll check the dungeons you find the Governor." Siesta said as Saito nodded and the two then split up to cover more ground.

Saito ran through the estate as no doubt Demon Card must have had this built to signify there rule. As he ran he quickly stopped and hid behind a wall as he looked to the side and saw now guards coming in. Saito nodded and ran to try and find the Governor. "Puun." Plue called as Saito was wide eyed as he looked down and saw Plue there.

"Plue when did you get here?" Saito asked as Plue looked.

"He must have followed you while you and Siesta weren't looking." Derf said as Saito sighed.

"Well the more help the better I guess." Saito said as he then continued running through the estate.

Saito began going through the estate with Plue close on his tail before he noticed something and quickly backed away as he hid. But what he didn't take into consideration was thanks to Plue's low IQ he didn't think of hiding as the guards saw him. "Hey what is that thing?!" One called as Saito looked and was wide eyed that Plue was just standing in the middle of the hall.

"Looks like some kind of bug." One said as he looked at it.

"Nah this thing has to be a new breed of rat." Came another as they walked over to it and looked at Plue.

"Nope my money is on a baby manatee." Came another as they were trying to figure out what Plue was.

They kept trying to guess what it was as Saito was starting to lose his patience as guess after guess they kept getting it wrong. It was going on and on until Saito had enough of it before he finally yelled. "DAMMIT YOU MORONS IT'S A CARROT NOSED DOG!" Saito yelled as the guards looked at Saito as he was wide eyed as he just realized he just screwed up big time. "Uh oh." Saito said realizing now the guards new who he was and that he had broken in.

The guards pulled out there weapons ready to fight as Saito was wide eyed. "Shit it's the Rave Master!" They called as Saito drew the TCM and took a battle stance. "Sound the alarms!" Another ordered as the last one nodded and ran to sound the alarms.

"Looks like you get your wish Derf!" Saito said as he held his battle stance with the Familiar Marks glowing.

"Finally some action!" Derf said as he was ready to fight.

(With Siesta)

Siesta was in the dungeons hidden as she soon heard the alarms sound as she cursed her luck. "Did Saito get caught?" Siesta asked as she knew she had little time to get the prisoners out with Louise if she was with the prisoners. "I have to hurry." Siesta said before taking her Silver Bracelets and turning them into her spear and ran into the dungeons.

(With Louise)

Louise after she had eaten her meal heard the alarms as she was shocked that Saito had come all this way for her. "Saito." Louise said as he heard the alarms sound.

"So he's finally arrived, the Rave Master." Vulcan said as he smirked. "Bring her with me to the combat hall I'll meet the Rave Master there." Vulcan said as the Guard nodded.

"Yes sir." The guards said before grabbing Louise forcing her up and tying her hands behind her back while also keeping her wand out of reach.

(Later with Saito)

Saito knocked away a group of Guards with Eison Meteor sense he didn't want to use Explosion to hurt them to bad, but with the swords heavy nature he was leaving himself wide open at certain spots. Luckily these were just the grunts and most of the time grunts were idiots by every definition of the word. But that was most of the time and every now and again Saito would get hit by some of the Demon Card Guards that were more competent then those they lead.

"Partner you need to switch to Explosion, it will make mowing down these guys easier." Derf said as Saito looked.

"I can't these guys are still people and they might get hurt real bad." Saito said as Derf sighed.

"I understand that you were never a warrior before but sometimes we have to do things we weren't supposed to, but as the Rave Master being a champion of light means you can't kill so the will to spare your opponents is understandable, but there will be time you have to kill them, spare those who are innocent and kill those who are guilty beyond redemption." Derf said as Saito stopped for a moment before nodding.

 **"** **EXPLOSION!"** Saito invoked causing the TCM to switch to its Explosion form as he then slashed at the Guard with better speed and mobility and upon impact they exploded with enough force to knock them back.

"Let's go!" Saito called as Derf understood as did Plue.

"Right Partner/Puun!" Both Derf and Plue called out before running to the only room they had not checked.

(With Siesta)

Siesta released the last of the prisoners as she saw they were people who had tried to fight back against Demon Card. Needless to say they recognized her as Siesta looked to them. "All of you get out of here my friend is handling the leader as we speak." Siesta said as she turned her Silver from a key to a spear as a villager looked.

"No way we, want to help!" One called as Siesta was surprised.

"These Demon Card guys tried to take our homes, our way of life, even our families we aren't going to let them do as they please in Tarbes Siesta!" Another called as Siesta saw was surprised to see them cheer before admitting defeat.

"Alright try and gather as many weapons as you can and fight back and don't worry the Rave Master is fighting by your side." Siesta said as the villagers nodded and grabbed weapons from the guard's room and the knocked out guards. "Let's go!" Siesta called before the villagers roared wanting to take back their homes from Demon Card.

(Back with Saito)

Saito arrived at a darkened room as he knew Louise had to be in here. "Louise!" Saito called as he looked for her.

"Puun!" Plue called hoping Louise could hear him.

That was when fires were lit showing a throne as Saito looked and saw Governor Vulcan there. "Man what took you so long Rave Master?" Vulcan asked as he sat on the throne.

"Who are you?" Saito asked as Vulcan smirked.

"I'm Vulcan the Governor of Tarbes and the guy who's going to kick your ass five ways to Day of Fire." Vulcan said as he held his drawn sword stabbed into the ground showing off its Stone in its base.

"Saito that stone he has!" Derf began as Saito looked at the stone. "It's a Shadow Stone!" Derf called recognizing its presence right off the bat.

"Oh so you noticed my Shadow Stone Bears Roar have you?" He asked as Saito glared. "Quite the power King gave me perfect for a warrior such as myself." He said as he picked up his sword admiring the Shadow Stone.

"Where's Louise!" Saito demanded as he wanted Louise returned to him.

"Don't worry you puny punk she's over there." Vulcan said pointing to his side with his thumb to show Louise restrained in a cage.

"Let her go!" Saito called out as he took a battle stance.

"Oh don't be so jumpy we haven't gotten to fight yet." Vulcan said before drawing his sword. "After all I want to battle the strongest of opponents and the Rave Master sounds like one of them." He said climbing down the steps and pointing his sword at Saito. "Plus Pinky there is perfect incentive to get you raging so come at me punk." The Beast Warrior said as he looked at Saito. "My name is Vulcan my Warrior name is King of the Warrior Beasts and I'm going enjoy tearing you limb from limb." Vulcan said as Saito had Explosion at the ready.

"Bring it on!" Saito called before charging forward. Luckily thanks to the Gandalfr Symbol accompanied by Derf in the TCM he had more mastery over the TCM but not enough to be a great user sense he only as the Eison Meteor form and the Explosion Form of the TCM.

Saito charged at Vulcan before swinging down on him but his attack was blocked by Vulcans sword. But Saito smirked sense thanks to Explosions ability the blade exploded against Vulcan as Saito was also thrown back. Vulcan's coat like cape was blown in the wind but remained on as he had to admit that was exciting. Saito kept his defenses up as he saw his attack didn't do much to Vulcan as he needed to be careful how he approached this.

"What's wrong Rave Master getting nervous?" Vulcan asked as he smiled a toothy grin at Saito.

"As if!" Saito called before charging again and swinging the Rave Sword at Vulcan who then blocked the attack causing another explosion but what Saito didn't see was a punch coming at him from the smoke the Explosion created which threw back Saito.

"Careful partner Explosion may be your weapon and in your possession but it's called the "Detonating," Sword if you're not careful the recoil will make you easy prey for this man." Derf warned as Saito knew that already.

"Any suggestions?" Saito asked as Derf looked.

"None, at least not until we can see his Shadow Stone in action." Derf said as Saito got the plan.

"So keep pushing him until he shows what his Shadow Stone can do." Saito said as Derf looked.

"That would be the best course of action." Derf said before looking over to Louise. Louise was knocked out as she seemed oddly peaceful as Saito was worried for her deeply.

"If you aren't going to attack then I will, HERE I COME!" Vulcan roared before charging forward with a stab motion. Saito blocked the attack. The cool thing about Explosion is that it can block attacks without causing an explosion which makes this sword less of a double edged sword. Vulcan began swinging at Saito who blocked the attacks with Explosion before Vulcan faked him out and cut him with his sword to his side.

Saito saw the injury as it was a bit blood but he didn't mind as he had to take down Vulcan and free Tarbes. Saito then began his attack anew as he tried to slash at Vulcan in an attempt to take him down but Vulcan blocked avoided the attack no doubt figuring out if Explosion doesn't land a blow it can't cause what it names implies. Saito then noticed something his attacks were getting weaker and sloppy as he fell to his knees and held his side. "What's wrong with me?" Saito asked as he held his wound as he felt his body was freezing up a bit.

"Oh looks like it's going into effect." Vulcan said as he shouldered his sword. "See my weapons blade is coated with a powerful poison it won't kill you but it will make you weaker as the battle goes on making you easy prey Rave Master." Vulcan said as Saito growled.

"You call yourself a warrior that is a low blow!" Saito called as he knew having a cheat like that shouldn't be allowed.

"The path of the warrior is that of absolute victory no matter what." Vulcan said as he pointed his sword at Saito. "And if anyone disagrees then they can die the fool's death!" He called as he grinned and pointed his sword at the young Rave Master.

"Sorry but we fools have a knack for surprising people!" Saito called as he forced his body to stand even with the effects of the poison active.

"Then by all means surprise me!" The warrior called out as he held his sword in both hands.

(With Plue)

"Puun." Plue called as he tried to wake up Louise but the girl was knocked out good. Plue then saw the lock before he began climbing the bars and once he was upon them he poked his nose into the keyhole and began trying to pick the lock. But this was going to take him a while as he wasn't exactly a lock pick at all. "Puun." Plue said worriedly as he was worried for Louise.

(With Siesta)

Siesta was able to lead a revolt as sense she armed the prisoners with weapons she was able to push back against Demon Card. Demon Card forces were being pushed to a corner as they tried desperately to stay in control but you should know even simple village folk have their moments when pushed into a corner.

"Round up as many as you can this is our home and we're taking it back!" Siesta called out as the villagers roared in agreement. Siesta then looked around hoping to see either Saito, Louise, or even Plue but so far nothing. 'Saito, Louise; Plue please be ok.' Siesta thought as she was worried for them.

That was when a villager saw her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We got things here just head over to your friends." He said as Siesta nodded.

"Thank you." Siesta said before running to go aid her friends.

(With Saito)

Saito swung Explosion and the two began clashing blades as the man wasn't even minding the fact explosion kept going off with every attack. Saito knew he couldn't deal with the recoil so he jumped back and got ready to swing his sword. "Explosion Disk!" Saito called out swinging his sword sending a disk of Explosions Explosive energy at Vulcan.

But Vulcan smirked before sending an attack of his own as his Shadow Stone shinned on his sword. "Roar of the Beast King!" He called out before energy built up in his weapon before he swung. When he swung the Energy was released as it took the form of a beasts head and the Explosion Disk collided with the beast head as both struggled to dominate the other for a bit. But in the end Explosion Disk exploded unable to hold its energy before the beast head came at Saito. The Wind it produced was powerful as Saito was blown away but with quick thinking he grabbed a chain and pulled himself back to the ground as the wind died.

"What was that?" Saito asked as he never seen anything like that before.

"That my prey is my Shadow Stone Beasts Roar it's a wind element Shadow Stone that draws in the power of beasts hence its name." Vulcan said as he smiled at Saito.

"Partner switch to Eison Meteor we're going to need to overpower him on this." Derf said as Saito nodded.

"Alright." Saito said allowing his sword to revert to its base form.

"Well then you seem to be handling the poison well." Vulcan said as Saito glared at Vulcan. Saito won't admit it but the poison was messing him up even if these runes help him fight better under the effects of a poison even the greatest of weapon masters would be losing their edge.

Saito then roared and swung Eison Meteor down sending a wave of energy at Vulcan but Vulcan dodged it knowing that sense Eison Meteor was quiet the large sword it made Saito slower. "Nice try punk but let me show you mine!" Vulcan called out before preparing his attack again. "ROAR OF THE BEAST KING!" Vulcan roared sending another hurricane of beast winds from his Shadow Stone causing Saito to stabbed Eison Meteor to the ground as luckily the sword held on as did Saito before the wind died down.

"We need to be careful who knows what else he has up his sleeves." Derf said as Saito took the sword out and glared at Vulcan.

(With Plue)

Plue was able to break the lock opening the cage as he quickly jumped in and climbed to Louise's chains. Once he was there be began using his nose once more to undo the locks. But luckily sense he knew what to do this time unlocking them was made much easier for the little carrot nosed dog. Louise fell limp on the floor as Plue tried to wake her up by shaking her but it seems she was knocked out do to blunt force. "Puun." Plue called shaking Louise awake but the girl would not awaken for any reason even the fight going on outside the cage.

Plue kept shaking the girl as she mumbled in her sleep to which Plue got an idea. Plue with his nose then poked Louise in forehead hard causing blood to come out and needless to say Louise woke up with a start and yell. "Gauh!" Louise called out as she got up with blood coming from her forehead. Luckily the hole wasn't deep and nothing more than some bandages will make it as good as new. "Plue what was that for!?" Louise called as she wasn't pleased with what the Rave Bearer did.

"Puun." Plue called before pointing outside the cage as she was shocked to see Saito there fighting Vulcan.

"Saito!" Louise called as she quickly got out of the cage.

Saito saw her and quickly avoided an attack. "Louise get to safety I'll try and hold him off!" Saito called as he narrowly avoided another attack.

"Don't get distracted by a woman Rave Master especially one who doesn't have anything to give with how underdeveloped her body is." Vulcan called as Louise glared at him. "Now here comes my winds!" Vulcan called with a raised sword as Louise was pissed off.

"Why that wretched, egotistical, bronze for brains, sexist, bastard!" Louise yelled before grabbing Plue and then throwing him straight at Vulcan.

"PUUUN!" Plue called as Louise had gotten angry. Plue went sailing in the air with his nose pointed forward.

"ROAR OF THE-!" He yelled but didn't get to finish as Plue then hit his Shadow Stone with his nose. When Plue's nose made impact the Shadow Stone gained cracks in it as Vulcan was shocked to see this before in the end the Shadow Stone shattered leaving a hole in the sword where the Shadow Stone used to be. "W-what impossible!" Vulcan called as he was shocked.

Louise was also shocked that in her temper she did a happy accident. "Umm just as planned?" Louise said as even she didn't even know what she had just done.

"Partner his Shadow Stone is shattered finish him off!" Derf called as Saito nodded.

"Alright then Eat this EXPLOSION DISK!" Saito called out as he swung his sword while it transformed sending an Explosion disk at the shocked Vulcan one stronger than the other as Vulcan was shocked to see this before he was hit and sent back. Vulcan got back up as he looked pissed off that he was being defeated by a novice.

"Bastard." Vulcan growled as Saito smirked.

"And now the finished Explosion Dash!" Saito called out before he dashed at incredible speed and swung pass Vulcan before appearing on the other side. Saito then snapped his fingers causing the line he made to explode as Vulcan was hit by its full force causing him to scream in pain before losing consciousness.

Saito smiled before stabbing the sword into the ground as he was exhausted from this battle. "Saito!" Louise called as she saw his injury as she was worried for him. "What's wrong Saito?" Louise asked as Saito smiled at her.

"Louise Vulcan's swords blade was dipped into a powerful poison we need to get him to a doctor to get it out before the effects end up becoming irreversible." Derf said knowing that the Poison was eating away at Saito's body.

"Saito stay with me!" Louise called as Saito smiled as his eyes began to close a bit. "Saito? SAITO!" Louise called as it was all black to Saito now.

(Scene Break a few days later)

Saito was coming too as he looked around and saw he was on a soft bed as he looked around and saw the TCM was leaning on the wall near him. Saito looked to his legs and noticed that Louise was there sleeping as Saito was surprised to see here there. Saito then looked and saw another figure was on his chest sleeping as he saw it was in fact Plue as Saito tried to remember how he got here.

Saito then got up causing Plue to fall down as this woke the Carrot Nosed Dog up but the sudden movement woke Louise up as well as she looked at Saito and was shocked. "Saito!" Louise called as she hugged him. "You're ok!" Louise called as she hugged Saito.

"Yeah I am Louise but what happened to Vulcan and Demon Card?" Saito asked as he looked to Louise.

"Vulcan was captured and Demon Card ran off we were able to catch a few stranglers and have them locked up, we sent word to the capital to send soldiers to gather up the Demon Card Soldiers." Cyrus said as he walked in.

"I wanted to tell him that." Louise said as Cyrus smirked.

"Thanks to you we were able to take back our village for Demon Card so for that we thank you." Cyrus said as Louise looked around.

"Hey we're Siesta?" Louise asked as Saito looked.

"Yeah I was wondering where she had vanished to." Saito said as Cyrus looked.

"I just had to talk to her about a few things nothing major, but Saito if we ever have anything that can help you on your journey then we'll send word to you but I bet you're wondering about the, Rave Stones right?" Cyrus asked as Saito nodded.

"Yeah." Saito said as he looked to Cyrus hoping he knew where they are.

"I can't say I know exactly where they are but the four Rave Stones are hidden in the Kingdoms founded by Brimir so there's one right here in Tristiana I don't know where exactly the message left behind by my great grandfather was vague only saying it was in water guarded by its lakes spirit." Cyrus said as Saito looked.

"You're right that is vague." Saito said as he thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Maybe it's in a lake somewhere." Saito said as Louise glared.

"Like that helps there are a lot of Lakes in Tristiana it will be like finding a needle in a haystack." Louise said as Saito looked.

"Well it's the best plan we got at the moment." Saito said as Cyrus nodded.

"Well then focus on recovering once your all recovered you guys can begin your search but bring Siesta with you." Cyrus said as Louise looked confused.

"Um why?" she asked as Cyrus looked.

"Because she can be of great help to you in the long run so she is going with you." Cyrus said as Saito nodded.

"Ok she has been a great help so her help will be greatly appreciated." Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"Ok then get recovering once you do we can set you up for your hunt for the, Rave Stones." Cyrus said as Saito nodded.

Louise looked at Saito before she saw him sleep again and decided to let him sleep for now. Plue followed as he wanted some candy no doubt his sweet tooth was acting up again.

(With Siesta)

Siesta looked at the cave as people from her village were working on the secret project for Saito. She knew it would be needed one day but once its ready there hunt for the, Rave Stones will become much easier. Siesta smiled before she headed home no doubt to help her family for a bit before heading out. As Siesta left she stopped for a moment to look at the vessel that would be used one day and smile. "See you soon Silver Ray." Siesta said before leaving to finish her own preparations.

(Scene Break a few days later)

Saito was fully recovered as when he was the village celebrated before the trio left. The children all cuddled Plue, the guys talked to Siesta while the ladies talked to Saito, and Louise was given a weapon by Cyrus telling her it will be useful to her. Louise opened it and to her shock it was what looked like a gun but with a rune crystal on it as he explained it was a magic gun that can fire magic bullets and never run out of ammo. It also had a saber mode which was a beam of light so in case she ever had to get up close and personal. Louise thanked him and put it with the new holster as her wand was returned to its rightful place on her thigh.

By the end of it all the five were off to begin there hunt for the first Rave Stone not knowing what was in stored for them but they would face it with courage worthy of the most legendary of heroes. As they walked Siesta decided to speak. "So Saito I guess you must have taken a shine to those woman." Siesta said as Louise was shocked before her eye twitched a bit.

"Um yeah I guess they just kept talking to me calling me there hero of course I never knew your village woman were so gifted Siesta." Saito said with a smile as Louise glared at him and pulled out her wand.

"Saito…" Louise said dangerously low as Saito looked and was now scared. "You big… perverted dog!" Louise yelled before pointing her wand at him before causing an explosion as Saito quickly ran.

"Wait Louise what did I do?!" Saito called as the explosion rocked the area.

"Get back here Saito!" Louise roared as she chased after Saito.

"No you'll blow me up!" Saito called as he ran.

"That's the point!" Louise called as Siesta sighed.

"I guess this won't be a dull journey then." Siesta said as Plue nodded with his arms crossed.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well what did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews because I have got to know. Anyway from your favorite friendly neighborhood Kaiser of Knights and Shinobi and ace EVA pilot see you next time and as always ja ne.


	3. Announcements

Announcement

ESKK: Hello ESKK here with an announcement for everyone. It has come to my attention that since Louise isn't a Void Mage in this story that we are one Void Mage Short to a full set. I have been racking my head around how make up for that and I believe I have a solution. Either use an OC for the Void Mage or use someone who has rarely been seen performing Magic as the Void Mage. I already have the OC but the only one who I can think of, who fits the bill for a Mage who rarely did any magic is Cattleya and maybe Henrietta. But since Henrietta was identified as a Water Mage I couldn't use her thus leaving me with the OC and Cattleya.

Once this Announcement is posted I will create and post the poll for the possible Void Mages since whoever is the Void Mage will be summoning the True Gandalf. Now then here are the choices for possible Void Mages:

Luciel Del Tristian (The OC)

Cattleya (Louise's sickly older sister)

Now then since we have that out of the way on to our second announcement. I am currently hitting some blocks with the story at large and decided the best remedy for it is to seek out a Co-writer. Now then I am not picky on co-writers but some requirements have to be met before I decide.

The First Requirement is that he or she has to be open to using PM's as a mean to make the story. The Second Requirement though optional the person must have experience co-writing in some way or form. And the Final Requirement is that they must be able to make opening sequences for the story such as a theme song. Anyway those are my requirements I would like to have at least the first one filled out and at most both the first and third one. Now then that is it for announcements from me I hope to see you all in chapter three of Rave Master of Zero.


End file.
